Words of Despair
by Darkstatic
Summary: YAOI ZhugexZhaoYun With the Yellow Turban Rebellion engaging the Kingdoms of China, Zhao Yun became lost within the lands by false words. Finding out the ill plans behind the Heaven's Will, could Zhuge Liang bring back what was once called Zhao Yun?
1. Prologue

**Words of Despair**

**Note: This Fanfiction is loosely following the game, DW4. Some events might not even happen. Once again, this is a yaoi Fanfiction. Here is a style name list you might find used in this Fanfiction:**

**Zilong = Zhao Yun**

**Kongming = Zhuge Liang**

**Boyue = Jiang Wei**

**Prologue**

Different kinds of cry in battle, death cry, and a cry for live… Zhao Yun has heard it all. Each time when he sinks his spear, Fierce Dragon, in to the chest of a random soldier, he remembers the cry, groan, and all the emotions that have left the body, which itself has been a living being like the experienced tiger general. Sometimes, he felt sorry for the soldiers he had killed, but this is a war. He has no choice, but to fight. Sometimes, he would tell himself that it is not his fault, these people raged against them. Not his fault. Rebellions, there is countless of them, yet this one was the one that made his life change.

"Jiang Wei!" The tiger general cried out as he parried another weak blow from a noticeable teenager. He hated to thrust his spear in to kids that was force to fight. Without consideration, he did a swift blow with the other end of his spear, the blunt part. Effectively, he knocked the young fighter out, "Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun yelled again, finally the young strategist under the teaching of Zhuge Liang acknowledge his call as he jabbed his pole arm through a random soldier, face turned to Zhao Yun.

"Is there something that I am needed to do, General Zhao?" Jiang Wei replied in loud volume, loud enough for Zhao Yun to hear. Soon, he was running toward Zhao Zilong, parrying every singular blow that the followers of Zhang Jiao dared to make. Not a single scratch was been inflicted to the former Wei general though.

"I need you to hold of these hordes of men, I cannot concentrate on Zhang Liang in this situation!" Zhao Yun parried another blow, as he felt the presence of the younger pole arm user.

"You needn't to yell, Zhao Yun." Jiang Wei simply grimaced, as if Zhao Yun's loud voice has made the strategist deaf. "Prime Minister should arrive shortly." The young strategist added as he let out a small grunt as a follow up.

"That is indeed good to know." Zhao Yun whispered quietly under his breath, and was already heading to where Zhang Liang is, mocking at the Shu's generals. If it was for anyone Zhao Yun doesn't want to give mercy to, it would have been the Yellow Turbans. Many times, Zhuge Liang would ask about how Zhao Yun felt in battlefield, and the reply would be the same old shrug. Zhuge Liang is a smart person though; he can tell when his fellow comrades are lying. There was not a need for Zhao Yun to ask Zhuge Liang, kindly, to not ask about this question, as the Shu strategist already have figured it out long ago.

Barely any generals or soldier stopped his approach toward Zhang Liang's position, which made Zhao Yun suspicious, it did not stop or slower Zhao Yun's pace though. All the sudden, the thunder roared its loudest roar that Zhao Yun have ever heard in his life. He knows that Zhang Liang, Zhang Bao and Zhang Jiao all had power and control over nature's elements. It was needn't to be surprised if he was to be struck down by a mere thunder.

Soon enough, the closer he approach, he hears a girl, weeping. 

'Only some foolish tricks Zhang Liang is playing in my head.' Zhao Yun simply spoke softly in his mind.

"Well, well, well… A lone little dragon tries to look for someone here, is it not?" Zhang Liang spoke behind him, Zhao Yun did not edge with the urge of panic though, according to his ears, Zhang Liang is a bit too far away from him to make a strike against the Shu general. He did turn around in order to have his target in sight though, and was glad that his ears did not leave a flaw in its hearing ability.

"Such worthy warrior to be wasted by the heavens, you surely would make a good warrior on the heaven's side." Zhang Liang observed, not noting on how Zhao Yun's expression was. Inside deep in the tiger general's heart; he is smirking at the mage, wondering if he was being feared.

"I have to indeed apologize, I have pledge my loyalty to Shu long ago and I would not retake my words of honor from Lord Liu Bei." Zhao Yun stated, as he readied his trusty spear for a fight. His experienced and well-trained senses told him clearly that there was no enemy visible in range.

"You dare to defy the heavens? The heavens that created you and that will to fight and that loyalty you now have?" Zhang Liang did not throw away to ploy, trying to make Zhao Yun deflect, even if he had known in his heart that Zhao Yun would not change his mind.

***

"Lord Jiang Wei!" A soldier panted, not allowing exhaustion to conquer his will, as he did a quick bow to Jiang Wei, who was busy fending enemies' thrust and slashes, "Prime Minister has arrived!"

"That is good to know," Jiang Wei nodded, as he did a 180 degree slash, knocking most of the major enemy away from him, "You may now dismiss." A nod from the messenger was the reply, and soon he was running back to the base camp.

***

The duel between Zhao Yun and Zhang Liang has already started, without either dueler knowing it. Soon, it was sword clashing at the spear, as Zhao Yun blocked every strike that Zhang Liang did with a normal looking sword, not knowing that the thunder is now roaring louder then before. Soon, he had known what Zhang Liang was smirking about during the entire fight. A small thunder bolt struck the ground, which barely missed Zhao Yun's foot. Zhang Liang is controlling the nature's force.

The Shu general found leap back and away from Zhang Liang's horizontal slash was the best option, unless he have a death wish to follow. Another bolt seared through the skies and nearly struck Zhao Yun's escaping position. Zhang Liang came near to the Shu general before Zhao Yun can regain his balances and kick himself off to another position. A vertical slash was being made, but Zhang Liang soon sees that his sword was no longer in his hands. In fact, his sword was lying far from him. Zhao Yun has knocked the weaponry out of the mage's hand. His muscle was not needed to be commanded, it has command itself to thrust the spear in to the fatal point of any human bodies exist; the heart.

A second passed without being taken notice of. Both generals remained at the same position before Zhao Yun withdraw his spear from Zhang Liang's now dead body, it's eyes open, the final emotion to be seen was surprise. Shocked by the fact of how he got defeated by a talented general. Zhao Yun watched as the blood spread to the yellow robe. A sigh escaped from Zhao Yun's lips, not aware of someone coming near him.

"Lord Zhao Yun, Zhang Jiao has escaped from battle, his brother Zhang Bao has already been defeated by Ma Chao and so are other generals. Prime Minister has ordered all generals to return to the camp." A messenger reported, as Zhao Yun slowly took notice of him and acknowledges the messenger's message with a nod.

"What are the casualties?" Zhao Yun asked, just before the messenger rode his horse back to the base camp.

"Our troops have 4,000 casualties and the enemy's force was almost being wiped out, sir." The messenger immediately replied, hearing his superior's demand.

"Okay, you may now dismiss." Zhao Yun sighed again, as he watched the messenger depart. But in a second thought, Zhao Yun realized that he had forget his horse and have simply rushed across the battlefield and have slew Zhang Liang without a thought. He looked around desperately for an enemy horse, if there was one, he'd be lucky, which he supposed he is lucky after all, especially when he heard a sound of a horse's hooves clicking against the solid ground. He immediately turned himself toward the sound, which happened to be Zhuge Liang riding his very own white steed and was leading Zhao Yun's steed back to his rightful owner.

"I believe that you are looking for something, my friend, is it not this?" Zhuge Liang asked, smiling slightly. Zhao Yun was rather surprised by how brilliance is his fellow friend is.

"I thought we were supposed to return to the base camp?" Zhao Yun asked, as soon as he mounted his trusty white steed and has regained most of his senses. There were still remains of old thoughts that Zhuge Liang can easily read upon Zhao Yun's eyes.

"I am currently looking for clues of where has Zhang Jiao escape, he might cause more hassle then what have just happened." Zhuge Liang replied, fatigue can easily be hinted through Zhuge Liang's voice. Not only that, weariness was hinted in his features as well.

Zhao Yun observed Zhuge Liang's status before making a comment of his very own, "I would advise you to rest, but you wouldn't, will you?" The reply was a small chuckle from Zhuge Liang, which alone already caused trace of a smile at the corner of his lips. It was rare for the stressed Prime Minister of Shu to laugh anymore, it was usual for Zhuge Liang to educate Jiang Wei the art of war and then studying plans for the coming battle.

"Indeed that I have to rest, my friend." Zhuge Liang said tiredly, he gave a short shook to himself in order to regain consciousness, "You should head back to the base camp, I should be back shortly."

Zhao Yun nodded, as he started riding off toward the camp, "Do not fall asleep while mounting on the horse, Kongming." Zhuge Liang smiled slightly as he found it amusing that how his friend was trying to boost his spirit, it was probably not much of an attempt, but it had already lighten the stressed strategist, he took a glance at Zhang Liang's corpse before heading deeper in to the plains.

***

The tiger general soon found himself approaching a familiar looking camp, not before approaching the masked officer in Shu, Pang Tong.

"Pang Tong, it is surprising to find you here, I thought you would be at Luo Castle." Zhao Yun made a small comment, before managing to find him listening to the angered and cold chilling voice of his former friend.

"You traitor!" Pang Tong cried as he raised his staff, pointing directly at Zhao Yun's face.

"What nonsense are you speaking of, Pang Tong?" Zhao Yun was surprised at the sudden words… traitor. The word that almost tore his defense down, words of disgrace it was.

"Leave, Zhao Yun! You are a disgrace to my lord! Leave or face me in battle!" Pang Tong cried, waving his staff at Zhao Yun, clearly signaling him to leave. Those words were what it took for Zhao Yun to fell in oblivion. His grips tighten at the ridges he hold while riding his steed. He took no time to consider what have Zhuge Liang said to him previously and just rode away, thoughts messing up Zhao Yun's once-strong mind.

***End of Chapter***


	2. Chapter 1: Sadness

**Chapter 1**

****

The words that Pang Tong earlier has spoken still haunts Zhao Yun's mind, repeating and reflecting the meanings, not noticing flaws within Pang Tong's usual speeches. He didn't want to know, he didn't want anyone to see him, and he didn't want to disgrace his lord further. All he cared was to leave Shu behind, not taking a glance behind him, he tighten his grip at the reins, tears threatening to stream down Zhao Yun's strong defense. The tiger general shut his eyes, not wishing to leak a single drop of tear as his steed galloped through the plains.

***

Zhuge Liang found it hopeless, after four hours of searching; his tiredness is nipping silently behind of the strategist's mind. Not a single clue to be found, not a single trail to be traced, Zhao Yun's last words with him reminded him within his mind to rest, which he found the words to be agreed with. The thought itself only caused further urge for him to return to the camp, so he can gain his rest as soon as possible. He was defeated in his mind, Zhuge Liang knows that if he doesn't rest soon enough, he'll soon catch flu and fall ill. Defeated in mind, Zhuge Liang turned and started heading back to the base camp.

_Stay Cautious…_

The strategist's drowsiness immediately faded in to nothingness as he heard the words ranged clearly in his mind. He could clearly see the camp by the time he heard it. 

_Don't fall in unconsciousness…_

Kongming have to admit the fact that he has been hearing voices for a little while. It has leaded him to safety numerous times; he was doubtless that this one will be the same. Obedient to his mind, he approached the encampment cautiously, fully alerted.

"Hello there, Prime Minister."

Zhuge Liang snapped his head to Pang Tong; it was clearly to Pang Tong that Zhuge Liang found it awkward for Pang Tong to appear here. Zhuge Liang carried the very same expression as Zhao Yun carried. It was only a short moment that Zhuge Liang's face turned in to one's confusion. There was something unusual with his comrade and friend.

"What are you doing here?" Zhuge Liang decided the course for this will be straight and forward, avoiding any precious time being wasted in a necessary conversation.

"Why can I not be doing here?" Pang Tong shifted his staff, Zhuge Liang's focus immediately turned in to the staff, which caused uncomforting motion in Young Phoenix's movements.

It was crystal clear; Pang Tong will never disobey the strategist at any moment, not this. Zhuge Liang still remembers the time when he ordered Pang Tong to stay at Luo Castle. It was unforeseen for Pang Tong for the sudden movements, Zhuge Liang had his short sword out and the tip was barely touching Pang Tong's neck. Slowly and cautiously, Zhuge Liang slipped off his white stallion, having the tip of his blade at the shorter strategist. As soon as he was at ground, Zhuge Liang did not give a thought as he ripped the hat and mask that was once concealing Pang Tong's face.

Zhuge Liang's eye show no expression when he observed the person whom was soon laying at his back, cowered in fear. 

"What are you doing here, imposter?" Zhuge Liang questioned out of the blue as he edged the blade closer to the imposter that had a yellow scarves tied around his head, well hinting that he serves Zhang Jiao. The young man was shaking ferociously. Careful with his own blade; Zhuge Liang moved his blade slightly away from the now shaking soldier, "What have you done?" Zhuge Liang asked again.

Slowly shuttering his words, the man barely managed to speak to the demanding strategist, "I-I-I told Zhao Y-Yun that he was-s a disgrace to Liu Bei!" He spoke the last part of his sentence in haste, hoping Zhuge Liang would spare his life. The information did not help the man's life, as Zhuge Liang jerked his knife blade closer to the man's neck, causing the soldier to cower in his inner fear, wishing he could have just crawl away.

"A disgrace?" Zhuge Liang practically yelled. The urge to dive the blade in to the man's neck was so great that the strategist didn't consider twice doing so. Soon, blood sprayed out of the slit that Zhuge Liang struck it slightly with his short sword, coating the sword maroon red.

It was almost unseen for Zhuge Liang that the weariness still lingers inside of his mind, in particular after such unfortunate event. He hurried to mount his white steed and headed inside the base camp. He needs to contact Liu Bei as quickly as possible. 

The moment he stepped in to the campsite, he was greeted by Jiang Wei, whom quickly noted Zhuge Liang's worried expression, "Is there anything wrong, Prime Minister?" Jiang Wei asked with deep concern of his mentor. It was unusual for Zhuge Liang to grow worried of anything as he always prepare before hands.

"I received unfortunate news, it is urgent matters." Just as the words escaped Zhuge Liang's lips, he can feel his tardiness of his lack of sleep was started to consume his mind. He placed his hand on his forehead and shook his head a few times, shaking away his tiredness, which was hinted for Jiang Wei.

"Kongming, you need to rest…" It was unusual and uncomforting for Jiang Wei to use his mentor's style name, he have got exceedingly used to calling Zhuge Liang, Prime Minister. He swallowed his nervousness down and continued softly and a soothing voice, yet with a well-hinted worry for his counselor, "You can consult Lord Liu Bei after you rest, this is tearing you down." Jiang Wei grasped his hands around the equally tall strategist's arm, supporting the weak and tired Zhuge Liang.

A small weak smile formed in Zhuge Liang's features as he nodded, thanking his pupil for what is he doing. He was too worn out to even form words or to move his mouth for speaking.

It was then his eyes drooped down, welcoming the rest that was not contained in his schedule for days. Darkness, the soothing darkness, Zhuge Liang welcomed the darkness as he fell asleep before he could arrive at his own bed.

***

When Zhuge Liang felt the sleep lifted away from his now refreshed mind, he could heard his lord speaking to Jiang Wei, both of them stood inside the tent, speaking a hushed tone, fearing to wake up the Sleeping Dragon

A sigh could be heard, as a deeper male voice can be heard, hinting that voice belonged to his lord, Liu Bei, "We should have kept a closer look at Zhuge Liang… How long has he been exactly out?"

"I believe he had been out for a day, sir." A softer voice answered Liu Bei, according to the familiarity, the 'sleeping' strategist predict that voice belonged to his student, Jiang Wei.

"You would not have happened to know what this urgent matter Zhuge Liang is urged to discuss with me, I suppose." Liu Bei stated, even though it has an expression of a lingering question then a normal statement. Concern was still hinted in Liu Bei's voice. This is the part that Zhuge Liang decided to wake up. He almost immediately rose from his position, surprising both Jiang Wei and Liu Bei from their conversation.

Liu Bei immediately bowed his head as he placed a hand on his forehead, letting out a rich chuckle that can be heard from time to time. Liu Bei raises his head, greeting his advisor, "Good evening, my friend, I suppose you have a pleasant sleep?"

Zhuge Liang blinked a few times, as if he has just woke up. The tent was dimly lit by a single candle, which Jiang Wei was holding it with his bare hand. The younger and less experienced strategist bowed before his mentor, greeting him evening. In return, Jiang Wei received a smile from his mentor.

"You just woke up so suddenly, Prime Minister." Jiang Wei gave a mere comment, as Liu Bei smiled, agreeing with the young general.

Zhuge Liang gave an apology smile, "I apologize." Soon, he was giving his full attention to his lord, "If I may ask, what is this are you discussing about, my lord?"

"Oh, you see, Jiang Wei sent a messenger in late yesterday. I came here as quickly as I could, after I heard you fell… unconscious." Liu Bei explained slowly, examining his trusted advisor's form, which seems to be rejuvenated after the restful sleep. Seeing that Zhuge Liang wishes him to continue, he started the next part, "He also did mention there is this urgent matter you wish to speak with me about."

"I believe Jiang Wei has covered most of the information, except this urgent news…" A small worry started to surface in to Zhuge Liang's face. Liu Bei's eyebrow drew together, as he noticed Zhuge Liang's worry is starting to grow by the matter of seconds. The lord of Shu probed him on. Obediently, Zhuge Liang continued, keeping his voice steady and calm, "I met an imposter outside of the camp yesterday; he was imitating Pang Tong…" It wasn't long till Liu Bei picked up.

"No wonder there is a corpse laying on the gate front." Liu Bei commented with his slightly surprised voice. Zhuge Liang was fully aware that his lord wishes him to continue, so the lingering question would be answered.

"Yes, my lord. I killed the imposter when I have learned what he spoke to Zhao Yun." Zhuge Liang bowed in apology; in fact, both Liu Bei and Jiang Wei had their attention to Zhao Yun's sudden disappearance as well. It was very unlikely for Zhao Yun to not return immediately after he received orders from the Prime Minister himself. Zhuge Liang's voice filled the silent, yet tense, air as he continued with his news, "There are some… disgraceful words that was spoken to Zhao Yun. If I am correct, Zhao Yun would not bare to come face to face with anyone of us, unless…"

Liu Bei's frown deepens as Zhuge Liang's voice trailed in to nothingness. The Imperial Uncle was clear of this cue from Zhuge Liang, in fact so clear that he wonders what horror his advisor is scheming about. The Prime Minister of Shu rarely does such thing, but Liu Bei already knows by heart that Zhuge Liang knew whatever he is to suggest, the Lord of Shu would not agree with his view. He urged Zhuge Liang to finish his words, "Unless…?" 

"Unless one of us discovers his position and come face to face with him." Zhuge Liang spoke slowly, avoiding the suspicious glance he is receiving from both Jiang Wei and Liu Bei. Anyone who has been close acquaintances or comrades with The Sleeping Dragon would have known the sign Zhuge Liang shown.

"I suppose that isn't the end of it, Prime Minister." Jiang Wei said lowly, trying not to disturb the conversation between his mentor and his lord. Liu Bei did not take notice of Jiang Wei's comment, as he could fairly tell how awkwardly Zhuge Liang ended his sentence.

The Sleeping Dragon hesitated slightly, before filling the atmosphere with his controlled voice again, "I request that I will do the investigation." Liu Bei sighed in response before giving a glance that told Jiang Wei to give his comments.

"But, Prime Minister, will you not wear yourself out again?" Jiang Wei asked quietly, feeling discomfited that he is giving a comment, even though Liu Bei has given his permission to do so.

Instead of answering Jiang Wei's comment, as he knew this was coming, Zhuge Liang gave a question of his very own, "My lord, I apparently believe that you do not trust me that I can and will take care of myself. I swear that I would not tire myself, not in this matter as Zhao Yun relies on me. However, at this point, I should be safe, with Wei and Wu as our allies."

Liu Bei cannot do much but to feel his decisions being wavered. Can he trust Zhuge Liang in this? He has always put trust on the genius strategist in every case and matters, yet why does it seem so hard to do so in this…

The younger strategist gave a glance toward Liu Bei's troubled face. He could clearly read that Liu Bei wants to and wishes to give what Zhuge Liang requested for; to investigate this by his own hands and talk to Zhao Yun personally. Zhuge Liang probably has seen the same thing from Liu Bei's uncertain eyes, as he added another comment, "I have discovered this and I believe I will be the one that finish this."

Liu Bei gave an apology look to Jiang Wei, the Lord of Shu was clear that Zhuge Liang's pupil wishes his mentor to stay in camp, he carefully chose his words before speaking out his decision, "Kongming, it is not that I do not trust you, it is recently that you have been stressing yourself and have not given yourself an appropriate time to sleep. But, I suppose I can do nothing but to lay this matter at your hands, you have always been the stubborn one." Zhuge Liang let a small chuckle as he hear the last part of his lord's comment. Pure relief was shown clearly in his dark eyes, Liu Bei continued though, "But, you must get a certain amount of rest if you are to search for Zhao Yun." 

Zhuge Liang bowed in return, thankful for his lord's trust. "My lord, I wish to keep my departure closed away from Zhang Jiao or any of his followers. They might do a hunt for me, if they figured out." The strategist advised, Liu Bei draw his eyebrows together as he heard what Zhuge Liang said.

"Something tells me that you wish to go alone, as in complete alone." Liu Bei predicted, as he studied the younger man's face with a pair of his narrowed eyes. Zhuge Liang can't help but to smile sheepishly, "What if you are being hunted then? You will not have guards."

"Then I request a hundred troops under my command during my search." Zhuge Liang said, knowing well that his lord has hit right on the nail and there are no arguments on this.

Liu Bei nodded, positive that what Zhuge Liang has wished will be done. Finally, he turned toward the almost-forgotten Jiang Wei, "You'll take Zhuge Liang's position during his absence… I have great trust in you, Jiang Wei, not only because that you are a scholar under Zhuge Liang… The fact that you have shown great validity in battle, I hope you will not fail me."

The Sleeping Dragon has a trace of a smile, hanging at the corner of his lips, seeing Jiang Wei's expression was amusing. The younger strategist feature has turned in to one's shocked, slowly he shuttered out the words that have been echoing in his mind, "Oh my… I am certain there are better strategist then me to carry Prime Minister's position in battle."

Liu Bei's rich laughter filled the air, extending Zhuge Liang's transparent smile in to one genuine smile that have not been seen for awhile, especially after the report of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Turning to Zhuge Liang, he found it amusing that on Zhuge Liang's feature wore his genuine smile, "When will you depart then?"

"I shall depart tomorrow, if you have no objection against my decision, my lord." Zhuge Liang asked though he knew that his lord will wishes him to rest for a longer duration then this. Liu Bei managed to catch a glimpse of the very look that represents what Zhuge Liang is feeling at this moment.

"I have no objections…" Liu Bei trailed off as he realize exhaustion flooded in to Zhuge Liang's features, he decided to allow Zhuge Liang rest more, especially who knows if Zhuge Liang will keep his words, "Jiang Wei, we shall allow Zhuge Liang to rest, let's not disturb him." Zhuge Liang bowed to Liu Bei, thankful for his lord's decision.

"Understood, my lord." Jiang Wei spoke softly, as he left the camp, leaving Liu Bei to bid Zhuge Liang farewell. The Imperial Uncle gave a smile to the Prime Minister before departing from Zhuge Liang's room, leaving the already weary Zhuge Liang to rest. As the strategist laid himself on bed, he realized how tired he actually was, it took no more to drift the tired strategist in to rest.

***

Riding in his horse alone, leaving Zhao Yun in his very own thoughts was not exactly what the tiger general wished for. The words that the imposter Pang Tong said still echoed clearly in his troubled mind, Zhao Yun didn't care where he is going or what he is doing. It was all an abyss for him; he did not consider what Zhuge Liang said to him previously.

Zhuge Liang, a person that Zhao Yun somehow found himself being wrapped around the smooth and calm voice of the Prime Minister of Shu. Just as that very thought went pass the tiger general's mind, he felt a blush arise, that single thought of Zhuge Liang was like a small spark of hope in the deep abyss he was now in. However, Pang Tong's words still dive deep in his mind, like a strong wind, the hope died without a single trace. 

_What if I love him…? As a disgrace to my lord, I'll never see him again to tell him the truth…_

He could feel tears threatening to spill through his eyes, yet he swallowed down the urge to weep and continued his way away from Shu and the other kingdoms…

***End of Chapter***

Author's note: A bunch of talking chapter, I am sorry if you are those people who enjoy reading dramatic stories. I hope the next chapter will come out a bit more exciting as I have planned.


	3. Chapter 2: Drown Within the Wine

**Note: Yep, celebrate, Chapter 2 is finally done! Here is the list of styled name that was being used in this chapter.**

**Jiang Wei = Boyue**

**Lu Xun = Boyan**

**Zhuge Liang = Kongming**

**Chapter 2**

As the night passed away, Zhuge Liang was not able to find sleep through the rest at the horrified night. Within his restless sleep, Zhuge Liang stirred and moved within his beddings. A few times, Jiang Wei calmed his mentor's unusual movements in his sleep, only for it to rise again when younger man's presence was no longer there. Zhuge Liang weakly opened his eyes, greeted by a grey atmosphere, hinted that daylight was soon to come and the night was soon to pass. A nightmare, it just kept replaying in his mind, The Sleeping Dragon was indeed relief to know that he was finally awake and away from the living hellhole.

His usual green robe was soaked with sweat, as his eyebrows were drenched as his robe and beddings are. Hastily, Zhuge Liang wiped the sweat from his forehead and stopped as his fingers covered his eyes, wistfully trying to remember the nightmare that haunted him through the night. It seems so vague now; his horror seems to refuse to recall the memory, as it was only weak hints of what have happened that was being remembered. Ignoring his recent nightmare, The Prime Minister of Shu rose from his bed and take hold of his daoist robe in procedure as he exited the tent, in the early morning before the true light was being seen.

The first thing that greeted his eyes was the crack of dawn, a thing that he hasn't seen ever since he swore loyalty toward Shu. The graceful scene only brought a true smile to the strategist's lip, washing away the nightmare, yet the remnant was still there. Zhuge Liang watched in silent awe as he watched the sun rise from the land, bringing light to the entire China. If only his duty was as simple as this, Zhuge Liang thought quietly, but was human life ever simple?

The Prime Minister's thoughts were being disconnected as he heard a branch snapped upon the weight of a human's foot. Regretfully, Zhuge Liang broke his gaze away from the tremendous sight and set his glance at his back only to meet a slightly shocked Jiang Wei, his eyes gleaming in reflection of the approaching daylight. Blankly, Jiang Wei just gaze at the branch that was unseen by his sight, as if trying to sneak upon his Prime Minister. The apprentice only smiled timidly in response of his mentor's glance, but it only was washed away. Seeing the disappointment in his mentor's eyes, Jiang Wei spoke up weakly, almost as if he was sorry for what he has done, "I apologies to snatch your eyes away from such magnificent sight, Prime Minister…"

Zhuge Liang immediately smiled reassuringly at his pupil's reaction, quietly hoping that he didn't hurt him, "Please, you do not have to be sorry about your action. It is just that I have never seen such scene ever since my entrance at Shu…" With that, Zhuge Liang faced at the plains, as he felt the warmness that was being radiated from the sun, which now has rise in to its former glory in daylight, knowing that he missed the rest of the scene, the older strategist faced his pupil, "How long have it been since you saw a sunrise, Boyue?"

Jiang Wei felt a sensation of blush as he realized that his mentor has just called him by his style name, hesitantly, Jiang Wei gave a thoughtful look about it as he walked up to his counselor, naturally. "It has been a week…" Jiang Wei replied considerately as he gave a rather short glance at Zhuge Liang's dark eyes. The younger man was still curious about his mentor's restless sleep at night and Zhuge Liang sensed his apprentice's curiosity; yet do not yield in to acknowledging it. Jiang Wei immediately felt uneasy when his mentor didn't say a word at his noticeable curiosity "Has it been this long? I mean, since you saw a sunrise, Prime Minister?"

The older strategist only nodded and a heavy sigh escaped his lips, "It has been too long…" Zhuge Liang's voice droned in to nothingness as he remembered his younger days, though Zhuge Liang was not exactly old at the age of twenty-two, a lot of things has happened. Ever since he has devoted his life to Shu, Kongming's life has gone through a dramatic change, one that seems to manage to seek enjoyment through the stress and mockery he have done, yet he fears to fully take possession of the joy in his stressful daily life. One cannot fully enjoy himself when the land is in chaos, thus he will fall, Zhuge Liang thought solemnly.

Zhuge Liang observed Jiang Wei's features, as his pupil stared out in to the fields. He still remember one of those many walks in the hallway, as Jiang Wei would speak his thoughts and never stops his babbling about the recent strategy as the older strategist would listen to him in silence as he observed the surrounding of the hall. Jiang Wei never acknowledge the whispering that occurs around maids about his wondrous male look as they stride past the hall, Zhuge Liang thought quietly as he stroke his goatee, either Jiang Wei didn't notice it or he didn't wish to concede such senseless whispering.

"Prime Minister…?" Jiang Wei spoke up timidly, which immediately jerked Zhuge Liang slightly from his thoughts, "Did you have a nightmare last night?" Zhuge Liang immediately sighed mentally in relief, as he realized that his apprentice didn't catch him staring or having the unique thoughtful glint in his eyes.

Words just didn't come in to Zhuge Liang's always thoughtful mind, again, he nodded. Smoothly, Zhuge Liang changed the subject in to a more serious one at hand without a single hint of hesitation, "Jiang Wei, would you mind to prepare ten men to escort me in my search?" Jiang Wei immediately gave a look that holds a questioning impression, suiting his restless teenage years.

"Why ten… I thought you were going to bring a hundred men?" Jiang Wei asked confusingly. Zhuge Liang only let out a heartily chuckle at his pupil's comment, something he haven't done for quite a time, a genuine one, at the very least. Jiang Wei's confused expression was immediately washed away, but soon, his previous expression returned. His wondering eyes, tried to understand if he have said anything wrong that was well enough to be rewarded his Prime Minister's indisputable genuine laugh. It sounds extremely smooth to the younger strategist's ears. He, himself, never had heard his mentor's laugh, as he always witnessed the stressful tone in Zhuge Liang's voice. Jiang Wei felt like if he should comfort his mentor's tension, and felt guilt for not doing so. Ever since the Yellow Rebellion, Zhuge Liang's stress only ten folded as sleep was no longer in his daily life and he soon locked himself in to his own rooms, trying to bring a halt to the vile rebellion.

Finally, Zhuge Liang's voice bring an abrupt stop in Jiang Wei's train of thoughts, his voice was still filled with amusement, "Would I really be foolish enough to bring a hundred men in a search with me? It was merely a lie to convince Lord Liu Bei. It would have surely been a waste of men power," Zhuge Liang paused for a second to only smile to, likely, only himself, "Of course, our lord's wisdom probably already have figured it out early on."

Jiang Wei now was flushed with embarrassment, as he realized that he have only revealed his idiocy side to his mentor, bowing immediately, Jiang Wei thought this was the best to excuse himself from such discomfiture. "I understand, Prime Minister. I shall now follow your order, please excuse me." Jiang Wei replied meekly before striding away from his mentor, cursing silently for his stupidity and his curious thoughts, a wish to understand his instructor. 

As Jiang Wei disappeared from Zhuge Liang's sight, the mentor only bows his head and sighed. Alone again, and the remains of the nightmare starts to nibble in the back of his thoughts, Zhuge Liang would have groaned in aggravation. He wants it to recede, resting his mind from this nightmare that disturbs him, yet so vague to be seen. Zhuge Liang closed his eyes, trying to remember that image… And it happened, that haunting image that disturbs him greatly. The Sleeping Dragon chewed his tongue lightly as he became extremely worried. He shall set out as soon as possible, if his dream means anything… Zhuge Liang swore quietly to himself, it best not be…

******

"Lu Xun, I have to make a comment that your archery skill is great." A familiar pirate simply spoken his words loudly as he sat calmly on a tree stump, leg crossed, and one on top of another. Gan Ning's red ruby eyes followed another arrow that his advisor has fired, sharply aimed at an unfortunate hare that happened to cross his path within such a clear spot out in the middle of the forest.

Lu Xun without a singular word simply dragged another stray arrow, holding its furry tips with in his index finger and his thumb. Skillfully, he rapidly fitted the arrow in to place and took aim at a rather random target, a tree. Without a sign of hesitation within the feral eyes of the Wu Prime Minister, Lu Xun released his grip on the arrow, slinging the singular arrow across the air, striking the tree in an almost center perspective at the trunk. Birds gathered away from the flickering leaves of the tree as the arrow's force shook the entire tree, crying its innocent song as it disappeared within the blue sky, traveling further in to a safer place.

"What was that for?" Gan Ning asked with a slight hint of amusement hanging within the depth of his voice. Lu Xun took no notice of his companion as he stared at the dead hare, his feral eyes was fueled with certain anger. Gan Ning, noticing the younger man's anger, immediately knew what was wrong, "Boyan, I know my comments are somewhat harsh the last couple of days, but you got to stop shooting at moving bushes."

Lu Xun only sighed for once, but yet no words followed the heavy sigh. Slowly, the upset strategist paced toward one of the other stumps, sitting on it. Lu Xun immediately adopted a fierce tone as if he was preparing for another argument with the former pirate, "Perhaps you will want to clarify what you mean by 'stop shooting at moving bushes'?" 

"I am sure that you understand what you mean," Gan Ning growled against his companion's fierce tone, "Last time, you shot Zhao Yun because of the bushes were slightly shaken by the galloping from that damn white horse! I could even saw that you made a clear shot at his arm!"

Lu Xun only groaned in frustration as the exact same argument repeated itself again, especially that they shortly after had one, "Gan Ning, it is not Zhao Yun," Lu Xun stressed the 'not' as he tried to reach his exact point, "I have told you that Lord Zhuge Liang will not send any warriors out in such distance away from Cheng Du, especially when there is a rebellion to stop. 

The pirate only rubbed behind his ears at the comment, "Yeah, perhaps you are right." Once again, the argument eased as Gan Ning left his comfortable seat and moved closer to Lu Xun, who was practically ignoring the pirate. "I am sorry, okay?" Gan Ning apologies as he placed a firm grip on the younger man's shoulder, Lu Xun's eyes was immediately jerked away from his cautiousness as the man he loved made a physical contact with him.

"Not now, Gan Ning." Lu Xun ordered, as Gan Ning kneeled closer to him, his feral eyes twitching slightly. Gan Ning's red pupil reflected disappointment as he rose from his position; Lu Xun only looked away from those disappointed ruby eyes.

"When then?" Gan Ning asked with a shade of disappointment, dazzling of the exact emotion that was shown clearly at his shimmering ruby eyes.

Lu Xun's lips quivered at the question, "Perhaps if you have a little patience, I might agree with it." As the words escaped the strategist's lips, Lu Xun's feral eyes locked on to Gan Ning's ruby eyes, which were starting to brighten by anticipation. 

"Remember your words then." Gan Ning commented as he left his position, Lu Xun's eyes laid at firm shoulder blades that were hidden underneath the dark green vest that the former pirate is wearing. Just before a hare jumped in to Lu Xun's view, which was luckily spared by Lu Xun's deep thoughts.

******

As a bloodied bandage was being ripped away by Zhao Yun's strong fingers, the depressed lone warrior observed the depth of the arrow wound that was inflicted by a person that was beyond his knowledge. Just looking at the wound saddens his heart though.

'Kongming probably contacted Wu and Wei to kill me in sight… How else have I received these cruel wounds?' Zhao Yun thought miserably. To be hurt by his loved one was as cruel as stabbing a knife through his chest.

When the arrow hit him, he felt pain, but not pain for shredding blood from his wound, but pain from his heart. Zhao Yun hanged his head as made it in to a random inn and have managed to reserve a room for himself at such busy and crowded days like this one. The voice of loud bickering was being heard below the floor that the warrior stood on, but Zhao Yun was too wretched to hear any of the quarrels or does he possess the will to stop it. 

As the sun shine through the opened window, Zhao Yun only felt more miserable as if even the sun has decided to mock him. Feeling disturbed, Zhao Yun left his room, locking his door in procedure and stride downstairs, ignoring the quarrel that was nothing more but whispering to his ears. Seeing an empty table by a shadowed corner, Zhao Yun made it to there without stumbling with sadness. Soon, a man followed to his table and has a piece of clothing over his shoulder.

"What may I do for you, sir?" the man asked, as he quietly bow his head down, ignoring the quarrel that being fought by the two random customers. His cheek bone was slightly bruised for trying to bring a halt to the squabble.

"Two bottles of rice wine, please." Zhao Yun said, looking down focusing at the cup of tea that was given by the waiter. As he brought the cup to his lips, he felt the bitter taste of the brown liquid, suiting his mind. It seems so long before the waiter returned with two bottles of rice wine. As soon as the waiter left the depressed warrior alone, Zhao Yun started to consume the brown glass bottle. His mind soon became hazy and his warrior instincts were being washed away by the burning, distasteful liquid, as he didn't noticed a man walked near him.

"Isn't this famous general Zhao Yun?" A man whispered, Zhao Yun's eyes narrowed as it became blurry and he was unable to identify the two mysterious men that now stood beside him.

"Yes, it is him… Look at him, when did he ever became such a drunkard?" The other laughed in surprised, soon the other man joined in to quiet laughter.

"Let's bring him in to our room, after all he is a famous general, he is due to have some respect." The first man's voice appeared with a tone of slyness, he can sense a nod occurred and soon, Zhao Yun felt a tug at his shoulder and feel that he is being lifted. Unable to think straight, Zhao Yun couldn't fight the two men that bring him in to an unknown world.

******

A new set of images flashed right in to Zhuge Liang's mind as he felt his consciousness disappeared within a second and soon returned, luckily for him, two of guards managed to have a grip on his shoulder before he collapsed in to the clear grass.

"Prime Minister, are you fine?" The bodyguard at his right asked him, as Zhuge Liang stood back at his own feet.

"Yes, thank you for your concern, I only tripped over." Zhuge Liang simply excused, despite of the disturbing images that was given to his stressed mind. It was night time already; the star was shimmering in the sky as one of his bodyguards was holding a torch and wave it around, trying to cut through the darkness with the small flame.

As Zhuge Liang walked through the forest, their horses following them as his bodyguards held tight on the reins. The horses galloping echoed through the darkened forest as it was soothing to the Prime Minister's ears. As he brushed his legs passed each bushes, Zhuge Liang saw a flickered of silver. Halting him in position however did not halt the bodyguards from approaching him. 

Just before Zhuge Liang was able to give an order to stay in silence and in position, a sound that is similar of an arrow piercing through an air was being heard by Zhuge Liang's sensitive ears. It was long before the strategist found out what has happened, soon a pain struck hard at his head as he could felt the flesh at his temple was being ripped open, and following the pain was Kongming's very own cry of pain that echoed through the dark forest, striking terror in everyone in the forest.

***End of Chapter***

Author's note: Shortly after my return, I already set up a double cliff hanger… Evil am I? Probably. Chapter three would come shortly though, unless I have ANOTHER computer problem. This copy hasn't been read over by me yet… So, if there is any wrong with this, I'll try to fix it.


	4. Chapter 3: A Thought For Pride

**This is the list of the styled names that will be used in this story. I'll stop listing the style names after chapter four.**

****

**Xingba = Gan Ning**

**Boyan = Lu Xun**

**Kongming = Zhuge Liang**

**Zilong = Zhao Yun**

****

**Chapter 3**

****

As Zhuge Liang stirred quietly in pain, the unseen wound struck his nerve in to shattering pain through his entire mind, his eyebrow furrowed as he gapped a weak moan from his lips. He could hear the weak and distant call of his name, familiar yet foreign. So far, yet so close, Zhuge Liang's head rolled indolently to his left, as he could hear his name being called again. His consciousness reached for the anticipated light as he was being repeatedly called. The nightmare again came.

The night with the sense of evil, as he could feel the wind swayed the tree at the unfortunate day. The day where the Prime Minister of Shu will drop down to his knee, his white daoist robe will drift to the mud. The distinctive blood coated at the mountainous grounds of the cliff, and Zhuge Liang felt terror struck him as he stepped in to the familiar ground that was brought in his visions.

"Lord Zhuge Liang… Please wake up." A soft familiar voice was now near; his voice was filled with guilt and worried. Finally, the light of a torch came through the closed eyelid of the sleeping strategist, whom was slowly opening his eyes open as he witnessed what was in front of him now, which was no longer a nightmare but reality. The familiar golden eyes of the Prime Minister from Wu were the first recognizable object that came in to the awakening strategist's hazy mind.

A weak groan escaped from the older strategist's lips as the sharpening pain once shot through his threatened mind, which have just been awakened from the dread nightmare that have haunted him ever since the night when he was assigned the job that he asked; persuading Zhao Yun to return. Feeling the pain, both mentally and physically, The Sleeping Dragon shuttered his words as he have been struck by a chill, though it wasn't as noticeable as Zhuge Liang thought it was, "Lu Xun…?"

Lu Xun hesitated slightly as his feral eyes were being kept at the bandage that was being tainted by blood, at the temple area, where the arrow has sleekly cut through. "The exact same place of where you have received your wound…" Lu Xun's voice droned away as his looked away, gaining sudden interest of a small pebble on the ground. His eyes were being covered by definite guilt, though his red hat shaded his feral eyes away in the dark wavering shadow, however Zhuge Liang can felt the guilt radiating from the shorter man.

"Lu Xun shot an arrow at you… rather by mistake." Gan Ning spoke softly as he pinned his blade at the solid ground that he stood upon. The softness that the pirate was carrying did not suit his usual rough attitude. As if not wishing to break the uncomforting silence, the former pirate spoke no more as he twirl his blade around by it's handle, keeping it still at the ground. Zhuge Liang's eyes became confused at the words, as none wanted to speak anymore.

Ignoring the throbbing wound at his head, Zhuge Liang only laid back at the bed, fearing to sleep. His dark chocolate eyes was only been laid open as his inquisitive mind only called him to speak a word and investigate what have happened. However it was just then Lu Xun was about to speak his thoughts and the recent events that his very own eyes have witnessed, "I… I am sorry…"

"What for? This wound is unintentionally, is it not?" Zhuge Liang asked as he once again arouse from the bed. His eyes glittered slightly as the candle guttered slightly. Lu Xun only bowed his head lower as his anxious mind searched for a solution to explain the happenings.

"Yes… In a way…" Lu Xun spoke slowly, which was granted by Zhuge Liang's confused eyes.

"What do you mean by, 'in a way'?" The older strategist was now beyond confused; Lu Xun's voice was traced with an unpredictable guilt and Zhuge Liang could not identify the guilt and what caused it. The younger male only sighed in reply as the answer must be forced away from his mind, must be released. The former pirate watched his companion with tendering care, wondering if this was too stressful for Lu Xun.

"Xingba was correct. I… was careless about my habit and it leaded an injury to your head…" The Prime Minister of Wu explained, leaving a little bit away from his auditor. That was not it, Zhuge Liang thought quietly as his gaze was starting to become stern and slight fear was starting to gnaw at his heart. Lu Xun sensing the fear of the uncommon fear from the usually calm Zhuge Liang, Lu Xun knew that the truth was his exit from such anxiety, "Long before you came, we saw a general that looks remarkably like… like Zhao Yun."

There was respective pause that came in to the conversation, a chance for Zhuge Liang to absorb the information in to his brain, despite of the throbbing pain at the side of his wounded head. Zhuge Liang only took a short inhale and quickly released it as the Prime Minister of Shu have already predicted of what have happened at yesterday's daylight, his voice did not tremble nor any emotion lingered within, "You shot him as well?"

Lu Xun's feral eyes twitched slightly, as he hesitantly nodded. The younger man knows the penalty well of such actions, even if it is unintentionally, though the probability for Lord Sun Quan to defend him was rather high. He felt guilt flooded in to his heart and his mouth dry shortly afterward.

"If it was unintentionally, I will allow the matter to pass." Zhuge Liang simply said as rubbed his uninjured temple, haplessly trying to ease the swollen pain on the other side, shortly after a small relief of pain, the Sleeping Dragon continued, "Though I need to know the location of Zhao Yun. There is a reason of why am I out in such wild forest with ten bodyguards."

"As much as I have noticed," Lu Xun started thoughtfully until a singular thought struck him clear, "Did something happened between… you and Zhao Yun?" The way of how Lu Xun spoke granted him a fairly confused glance from the injured strategist, the Sleeping Dragon's eyes reflected the depth of confusion he was in.

Gan Ning's eyes was soon dancing with amusement as he watched the two strategist talked until Lu Xun secretly assumed his very own thoughts, Zhuge Liang have a specific liking on Zhao Yun. Cheerfully, Gan Ning voiced his thoughts, "I expected to understand Boyan's words, Zhuge Liang."

"I believe that my thoughts are being misunderstood…" Lu Xun muttered almost instantly as his companion's words reached his ears. Within, Lu Xun was thankful for the Sleeping Dragon's wisdom, relieved that he was being forgiven, Lu Xun still has a slight curiosity nibbling on the very back of his mind. The relationship concerning Kongming and Zilong, the younger man still remember the day clear when he noticed the gaze Zhao Yun had in his eyes when he watched the Sleeping Dragon spoke politically upon the meeting.

"Surely I am being misunderstood?" Zhuge Liang asked, eyebrows furrowing slightly, breaking Lu Xun away from his thoughts, Gan Ning only sniffle a small chuckle as Lu Xun vaguely wondered if the injured man was merely lying, as much as he couldn't recognize any visible hints of lying.

"Take no notice of my words, I was merely having my attention diverged in to another matter." The Prime Minister of Wu excused as he gazed away from the older man. Personally, Lu Xun noticed his horrible skills at speaking false words. It was definite that the strategist sensed a lie but spoke no words as he let it pass.

"If that is so…" Zhuge Liang murmured as he stroke his goatee thoughtfully, "Please, may either one of you retell what have exactly happened? I will need anything that I could gain." Gan Ning simply shrugged at the request, though his companion has a reverse attitude as he bowed and nodded almost too humbly.

"Surely that wouldn't be a problem." Lu Xun immediately replied. Hearing the younger strategist's words, Zhuge Liang leaned closer to the Prime Minister of Wu as Lu Xun started his task, reviewing the last few days' activity.

******

Consciousness slowly came back to Zhao Yun's mind as his vision mended itself in to one, dissolving the double vision away from Zilong's eyes. His back ached horribly as he remembered last night as he felt that he have been disgraced. His last pride as being shredded away by two rough men, bandits to be specific, tears slowly streamed down from the weary warrior's eyes as he made no sound for his tears. He only lay still at the hay, ignoring the bruises and pain that was being laid by the rough treatment that he has gained through the darkening night.

'Why must such thing happen to me?' Zhao Yun thought bitterly as now the final chance of ever speaking those specific words to the man who truly loved was now too embarrassing to be spoken about. The fierce warrior was beyond ashamed; he remembered when he kept uttering Zhuge Liang's name behind the horrifying treatment that would never ease from his mind. His hands were cuffed as he turned himself around, stomach now lying on the rough hay, in order to ease the discomfit. Now the bandits probably knew. 

Little did he know that the man he thought about was looking for him in the depth of nightmares and danger, caring not for his safety but for Zhao Yun's. Slowly, despite of the nightmares he witnessed in beyond the future, he drifted in to his restless sleep.

******

Within darkness, Zhuge Liang laid at his bed in silence as he clearly reviewed what he has just heard, the moment when Lu Xun mentioned the slightest hint of the possibility that the Prime Minister of Shu might have a crush upon the missing warrior, Zhuge Liang was almost surprised at the mentioned words, yet he did not know why. That moment, Zhuge Liang can feel his heart fluttered slightly, it was an unknown feeling to Zhuge Liang.

His eyes lay slightly open, refusing to return back at the haunted nightmare. As being the calm one, Zhuge Liang's mind always runs in one straight line, now it just twirled in to an unexpected turn. The images that came in to his mind back at the earlier evening, it was disturbing, as much as he did not want to remember, he did.

Unlike his other nightmare, this was almost present. He heard Zhao Yun uttered his name with unexpected sorrow, as if he was apologizing. Apologizing for what have been done and that he is no longer present in the kingdom of Shu. Absently, Zhuge Liang touched the jade that he wore by his neck, as if wondering about it. Slowly, his fingers traced the shape of the necklace under his clothing, which was given by his demised master, Sima Hui.

His eyes slowly drifted closed as his fingers made contact with the nicely carved jade that was formed in to a dragon that have curled it's body around an oddly shaped sphere. Opening his eyes again, his mind felt strangely full as he stared at the jade through the darkness. He felt a cold sensitive touch upon his chest as he slipped the necklace underneath his green robe, deposing the memories that have returned to him.

'Zhao Yun, stay strong...' Zhuge Liang thought in silence as he arouse from his bed and stepped out of the tent, the first thing he saw was Lu Xun himself, knees on his chest as he sat in the silence of the night. 

Lu Xun wasn't wearing his familiar red hat, revealing the smooth brown hair that he possessed on his head, though he was wearing the very same clothing that he wore during his daylight hunt. As Zhuge Liang took a step closer to the quiet strategist, Lu Xun turned to meet Zhuge Liang, softly; he smiled at Zhuge Liang, "I thought you should be asleep."

"I cannot yield to rest tonight." The Prime Minister of Shu only replied as he gazed at the stars, taking no motion to sit beside Lu Xun or on the grass field. However, his eyes left the evening stars as he noticed Lu Xun's gaze at him.

"You are worried, are you not?" Lu Xun asked as he observed Zhuge Liang's expression as his only source was the mere moon that hanged at the dark navy blue night, the younger man simply stated a mere comment, "Lord Zhao Yun is strong."

"I wish he is now." The visions only tugged deeper in to his mind as the words escaped Zhuge Liang's lips. Lu Xun's eyes flickered slightly with concern, though they are enemies before, Lu Xun knew he have to be concern for the older man's health, as they are allies now. As Lu Xun became slightly concern, Zhuge Liang smoothly changed a topic that is apprehensive to the younger man, "I thought Gan Ning would be with you."

The younger strategist face immediately flushed as he realized what the Sleeping Dragon was assuming personally. 'His eyes are keen at emotions, yet not on his' Lu Xun thought as he wondered if this is a little payback from the earlier events. Though Lu Xun's lips would have shuttered the words that are to be spoken, his mind prevented it, "He… is asleep."

Exhaustion was a very powerful thing; Zhuge Liang felt no words have come to him in order to resume this unnecessary conversation; his mind, mentally, was too weary to speak. Lu Xun did not become aware of the older strategist's tiredness in this matter, but he spoke what he had in his mind, "Why don't you be true to yourself for once?"

Zhuge Liang's eyebrow furrowed slightly as he vaguely wondered what Lu Xun meant about his words, "What are you assuming?" Lu Xun's eyes finally met Zhuge Liang's eyes as he turned toward the weary strategist as he took note of the Sleeping Dragon's weariness.

Lu Xun's lips trembled slightly as if in wonder of he should say it or not, biting his lips lightly, Lu Xun slowly spoke his words, "I thought it was rather noticeable that you care for Zhao Yun… in an 'unnatural' way."

"Sorry, Lu Xun, but I don't think I am what you assume I am." Zhuge Liang spoke rather too calmly for his own natural behavior. Lu Xun's eyebrow drew together as he heard Zhuge Liang's words.

"I thought it would be wise for me to let you know that hiding away from your feelings is not the wisest action." Zhuge Liang's narrowed his eyes slightly too dangerously, which Lu Xun took no notice upon it as he turned his back at the Sleeping Dragon.

"I thank you for your concern then." Without speaking more, Zhuge Liang turned away from the younger strategist as he started to walk back to his tent without much of a hesitation. Perhaps sleep will be grand for tonight, Zhuge Liang thought bitterly as he was soon back at his bed, his eyes drooping in to darkness, ignoring the horrible aching at the side of his head.

******

As the time edged close to midnight, Zhao Yun clashed the shackles together, which have chained his hands together. In a futile attempt, Zhao Yun gave another blow to the sturdy shackles that refused to leave a heavy dent.

There was suddenly a mere spark of hope that he could escape. It was unknown, but Zhao Yun clutches it with his mind. To have his life ended in such cruel place was not what he wished, even if he felt empty. Empty for too long, uncaring for what the beasts have done, his hope laid in there, shaken for a few times. 

Though it was too much for the tiger general, soon the events once again played in his mind. Guilt washed over the last remnant of hope. Somehow, he heard Zhuge Liang's thoughts, though somehow he feared. He secretly wished that the man would not come, as he feared something wrong, horribly wrong that could possibly wreck his life open would happen to the man he obviously loved.

"Please don't come…" Zhao Yun almost silently sobbed as he remembered the mere visions that have twisted his confidence apart. Within him, he would prefer living this life then for anything horrifying to happen to Zhuge Liang.

******

The Sleeping Dragon's eyes snapped open as he heard a soft and quiet cry that sounds vaguely familiar like Zhao Yun. The nightmare had almost faded away that night, yet the voice he heard already terrified him enough. He was certain that he heard Zhao Yun, to have him sound so broken, itself have already gave the slightest edge of fear to his mind.

Knowing that rest will not come anymore, Zhuge Liang laid at his back, eyes open. Zhao Yun's broken voice only replayed in his mind, guaranteeing that the man was degraded in his pride by the lusting bandits, The Prime Minister of Shu only sighed, he slowly murmured the words in his mind, "I should have listened to you; to have rest. I should not have allowed you to walk alone as the foul trick comes in to play."

Remembering the younger strategist's words in the earlier midnight echoed, Zhuge Liang only smiled sadly at the truth, "True of what you said…" Though Zhuge Liang was almost unsure the other man's feeling, which surely was unlikely of him to be inexperienced in such things... For once his injury's pain seems to be vague and less disturbing.


	5. Chapter 4: Breaking the Limit

**Writer's Note: Gak! Sorry for delaying this chapter for so long… I was being bombarded by schoolwork and a writer's block… Once again, I apologies for the delay.**

****

**Chapter 4**

****

Again. The nightmare came again, terror approaching within Zhuge Liang's sight within seconds as everything melted in to what was soon to happen. The Prime Minister continued seeing those dreaded patches of blood laid upon the cliff haunting him for long, too long. The bristling tips of the arrow. The blood-soaked sleeves of his former white robe as many hits did his arm took for his defense. The eyes of the untrained strategist only narrowed as he took precise aim to the unknown, his bow straightened as his arm quivered with pain. 

_Too late, too late…___

Zhuge Liang took no noticed from his own self conscious concerned for the man he have erroneously fell in love with. Uncertain of why must fate be such a crucial to him, yet not to others and why must he love a man but not a dear maiden, The Sleeping Dragon watched as the spear sank upon… no, never. He could not bear to see those stainless eyes of one, as lifeless as a dead. Especially the one he treasured so dearly…

There the nightmare ended. No more, no less. Zhuge Liang's eyes almost opened too naturally, especially by the fact that he just saw his vilest dream. Slowly, almost with in a strangely graced motion, Zhuge Liang aroused from his position, his life slightly insensible as if his spirit has ascended from him long ago. Almost as if he was awaken by a dreaded curse. His eyes narrowed as the visions once replayed in his mind. Time was running afar, it will be soon if action was not taken. 

Though why must this nightmare come to his mind again and again? Why cannot fate let rest come?

Those questions only rang louder and louder in to his mind, refusing to ease away from the strategist's exhausted mind. 

Grimacing slightly, the perplexed strategist rose from his position, wishing to be greeted by something more decent then what he had to see all these restless nights and what is being repeated again in his mind.

As Zhuge Liang exited his tent, a strong essence of nature struck his sense hard. It was doubtless that there was an early drizzle as dusk approached. The warm, luxurious light reflected the dews upon the delicate emerald field, only proving more to the natural scent. The chocolate eyes only winced upon the daylight as it coveted darkness long ago. Much like the lips as it showed a similar reaction becoming a grim line, unwelcoming the everyday rays. And there was only more to exasperate the poor strategist's nerves.

The rings of the bell announced the pirate's arrival of the early morning. Almost treasuring the warmth that the sun brought to him, his voice only sounded disappointed as he noticed the Sleeping Dragon's grimacing face, "Heeey… The sunlight isn't that bad, is it?"

A sigh could have easily escaped the slightly parted lips of the weary strategist as he could hear the former pirate greeted him in an indecorous method. The bells vibrate slightly as Gan Ning's movement came in to a halt, bringing a surprisingly enjoyable chime to his ears, which Gan Ning only grin wider at the sound. Though slightly desperate with the pirate's cheerful attitude, the Sleeping Dragon only turned to him with a bow, greeting the warrior as intended.

"My eyes have been in darkness for long, it was just rather unsettling to be exposed to the sudden light." The pirate only laughed at the comment, though the strategist took no offence to the anticipated laughter. It was hinted well that the pirate had been preparing for another hunting trip; the bow was held upon the slender grip of the pirate as the quiver of arrows was being strapped to his back. Many and countless of arrows lay within, the furry tips became visible…

A thought struck Zhuge Liang as his mind was soon focused upon the nightmare of where he took aim with a bow.

The arrows… The dream. It caused wonder as Zhuge Liang's eyes flickered with anticipation. 

When did he learn how to use a bow?

Is his mind playing foul tricks upon himself? No… That, Zhuge Liang was certain as his concentration faded back to the present. Thankfully, the pirate was unable to notice the short distant tediousness upon those brown eyes as Gan Ning spoke his mind out, caring not for Zhuge Liang's mere attention but to have his words exposed from his soul. "… So, you see… Lu Xun wants ya to come with us. If your injury is fine, of course!" 

Even with the cheerful tone to the ending of his words, Kongming could easily trace the edge of disappointment that lay within the tip of the pirate's tongue. After all, it was doubtless of what action the pirate could possibly do to Lu Xun at their daily training session. There was more serious matter to consider though. 

A step closer to the nightmare he saw or a step nearer to what he really within wish to see. It was a question for Zhuge Liang to consider about it. Sighing slightly, decision laid clear in his mind, Zhuge Liang, without the least amount of hesitation, spoke within his good nature, "It could be quite a benefit to me, as I do not hold the slightest idea of how to clasp a bow within my grip… Much to speak for firing a stray arrow…"

***

As the sun rouse from the wide horizon, bringing light across the distant lands, as a searing noise was followed by the morning, which would have brought uneasiness to those whom were unable to see the fierce warrior, Zhao Yun. 

Droplets of sweat were being shaken away from his forehead, descending upon the rough hays that were placed within his prison. Zhao Yun did not stop, though rest did not come to him, he felt strangely energetic. The rusty shackle was starting to show damages as cavernous dents was marked for the futile resistant, the smell of the rusting manacles would have only brought nausea to many, but not Zhao Yun.

Seeing a crack on the former sturdy shackles, hopes finally shined upon the oblivion that Zhao Yun was in. Much like being one whom has seen the first light, the tired warrior was grateful for his effort. Bringing the fullest of his potency, Zilong collided the bindings together. The dominating force shook within the metallic bind; it was then the two shackles that have held the mighty warrior in place, dehisced.

The feeling of being free overwhelmed Zhao Yun's emotions, his final wish was to only see the devoted strategist one more time, and it has astonished the Little Dragon fairly. Perhaps the day was soon to come. Zhao Yun stopped slightly from his bliss though, he was still far from safety, and he knows that well. The dawning light of the first radiance has creaked pass the cracked doors, but first is first, he must find his spear; The Fierce Dragon.

Desperateness edged to the detained warrior's soul, the warrior's mind. Much like shadows to lights, he could feel the sinister darkness gnawed upon his fragile will. His mind, playing tricks upon him, told him that it is hopeless for one to have such anticipation. It would never happen. But Zhao Yun knew, it is only Kongming or his life. The oblivious strategist would continued his path, the path that will lead him to where Zhao Yun fear deeply for the man he loved, death.

He must stop him; Zhao Yun nodded slightly in agreement, knowing it was for the best. Though his thoughts were deep and confused, the will was determined.

'What would Kongming's method be …' the desperate warrior mused silently. The daylight was now bright, bringing an ominous glow to the door. It would only be shortly that his captors will arrive. Time will not await Zhao Yun, and the race against time has started… And the lone warrior has to be victorious.

***

"No! You are not doing it correctly!" Gan Ning cried in frustration. Desperately, the pirate fumbled the pitiful strategist's elbows, hoping secretly that Zhuge Liang would be considerate for the weary man. However, as tired as the former pirate, the Sleeping Dragon's mind was elsewhere, beyond the realms of a human eye. Finally, Gan Ning was surfeited of the strategist, knowing well that the man has a higher capability then his effort.

As the pirate moved away from the strategist in order to join his companion, whom was more willing to abide the pirate's approach. Lu Xun's features were dancing with amusement though; his eyes reflected the sunlight, bringing an ambitious radiance to his feral eyes. The forest only brought a green shade upon the shadows of Lu Xun, as he calmly sat upon a boulder.

It was in still the early morning, where the sun shone barely as bright as any other days. The leaves were smoothly scattered upon the rough forest groundings, some tattered but was merely noticed by any eyes of the training men, all too common to be noticed.

A few arrows were being struck neatly of the recent practice, their silver heads struck glimmers by the rays of the lightly sun. All shown the amazing accuracy of the genius strategist, but Gan Ning cannot bear the fact that the strategist cannot shoot the arrow correctly in its correct position… But what does it matter? All it matters to Zhuge Liang was the accuracy he needed, not the position or the style with the wooden bow, smoothly shaped, dangling upon the advisor's delicate fingers. The Prime Minister of Shu only stroked the wood patiently, wishing that he could excuse himself from the dwindling leaves. From the forest, from this clearing. Too much was in his mind, it was only serenity he wished, but it was yet to come. Almost too frail to come, the distant was afar.

"Gan Ning…"

Lu Xun's timid voice broke the isolated silence; the pirate's intensive posture only brought many in to the edge of discomfit. As his secluded lover's voice called upon the former pirate's ears, it was almost instant the ruby eyes snapped toward those feral and golden eyes.

"Lord Zhuge Liang had done well enough, needn't to correct him of his incorrect posture. What it matter, is accuracy." The Prime Minister of Shu cannot help but to thank the young advisor, speaking the exact words of his thoughts. However, words were not needed. The gleam held beneath the Prime Minister's eyes explained much. Lu Xun only nodded in return. It was then the Sleeping Dragon departed from the clearing without a sign of farewell. 

As he departed in to the dimmed distant, his mind filled with doubts and thoughts, the quiver were tied to his side and the bow was still within his grip. Yet, the gracile feather fan was no where in sight.  It was the least of his worry though, knowing well that he did not brought fan along with him within the preliminary session. The solitary strategist only walked forward, wishing to find another clearing within the rough surroundings, his eyes observant of the shadows, certainty that he was not followed.

It was almost what he wished. As Zhuge Liang stepped upon the opening grass floor, there was nothing but a melody of nature. The wavering greens was being struck by golden reflections, striking glimmers upon the very edges of the leaves, bringing rays down the opening, each wishing to outshine another. Haplessly, Kongming did not notice that vivid view that was before his sight, his thoughts laid elsewhere. The bow, the arrow, the blood… Everything from the graveling nightmare, the nightmare of one's darkness and shadows, which was once coveted, yet wished to reject the forbidden sight. Forbidden to his mind, to his will and wish.

But everything was obscured from the man on the other side of The Sleeping Dragon's world, whom was worrying of his own thoughts, afar from reality, trying to escape with his soul upon his shell within, with a silent wish to see that one sacred man. The man that still bid his thoughts within his mind but not with his lips, not knowing the fierce warrior as well as he thought he does.

Finally, shattering the nature's song, once howling through the forest with a touch of pride, a heavy sigh could be heard. It was troubling, so troubling that Zhuge Liang wished secretly that it would stop, and a chance to reverse through time, stopping Zhao Yun from leaving him. The thoughts of the false betrayal, his promise, his discovery of his deepen feeling; his affection, but what could possibly bring Zhuge Liang a step forward? That gaze, that drowned gaze when the Tiger General firstly lay upon his lord's bride… It haunted him. He could remember the emerald shimmers locking upon the man he loved, drawing the sturdy warrior in to an unbreakable trance. 

For the first time, the once presumed genius strategist was lost. The famous Sleeping Dragon did not held a thought of action to turn right or left, forward or backward, approach or recede. His mind was almost like an oblivious void to the knowing strategist. His emotions, his actions were all unknown to him. His jealousy, how could he not sense it? It is him, his emotions, his feeling. A small frustration became part of the always-calm advisor as he could not know how could he lost track of who and what is he. He has known others rather quickly, knowing them within and out, he knew what was one's decision and other.

Yet…

Never his. Even his emotions, it took him… so long to find his feelings.

Was it the sacrifice he had to face?

His cruelty to the commoners, his merciless expression through wars, his…

Zhuge Liang paused in his thoughts, not noticing his fingers were curled upon his palm, forming a stone-like fist. His anger seemed to have brought the wind in to a stop and the birds from its singing. The wistful strategist brought a halt to his long, yet consecutive thoughts. 

His judgments have brought the Sleeping Dragon a small astound. Guilt, something that had been haunting Zhao Yun's heart, was now within his. Something he never thought that was within him, guilt for killing many, sending troops within the battles of death, fighting for their life, forcing them to do the transgression that was just one of the many. 

An irony taste of blood seeped in to his silver tongue, down within his throat, the horrific taste. Yet, along with the pain upon his lips, the man lost within his own thoughts, ignored it.

Finally, a small smile crept upon Kongming's feature. It was not one filled with slyness nor was one filled with validity; it was one with the truth, his thoughts that he was once heedless about. Zhuge Liang was uncertain about when did the sinister clouds rolled in, covering the shameless rays, one dying soon after another as Zhuge Liang watched them dimmed. Like the men he sent in battle, killing them.

'Our casualty was minor! We only lost at the maximum of 200 men!' The voice of the many messenger that has reported to the strategist, rang clear in his mind. Minor, yet it was still lives. Precious lives, where each one will be wept for it's lost, some may be honored, yet others were just ignored. His lord was one with virtue, granted with many traits, each death struck a deep scar in his lord's heart, while, Kongming, only with much of a cruelty, sent his men to the brink of death.

Only then, a crushing blow was resented by the Sleeping Dragon's mind, bringing a headache to the edge of his opened wound. Zhuge Liang did not groan or grunt upon the pain, but he only kept on thinking, trapped within his own maze, the maze of his mind, his complexity mind. His soul seems to detest these thoughts, bringing his mind into a deeper pain, wishing to crush these crude thoughts. 

However, his will resisted the urge to stop. The bitter blood only seeped past the corner of his lips as Kongming force his teeth deeper in to the fragile flesh that laid within appearance of his features, the taste only seems to remind him further of his existence, what he once is; the innocent hermit that once stood aside of the chaotic sights, farming for his livings. 

Unfortunately, the pain struck deep within his mind, bringing an abrupt halt to his thoughts, which was soon followed by a small groan of pain. Snapping the strategist from being so closed to what he once is. His forehead glimmered with the sparkles of sweat that were plastered by the unbearable pain, however, Zhuge Liang's thoughts were not reversed to where it once was, but it only was shattered with the bewildered throbbing. The last piece of a puzzle was now so close yet so near… Yet little did Zhuge Liang know that he had just started his first step toward the reverse of his daunted nightmare … Discovering himself.

***End of Chapter***

**Author's Note: I am sorry if it is too confusing… I only read this once… Please tell me if it is too confusing, I will try my best to fix it. Pointing out grammatical problem would be appreciated as well. Oh, I also dropped a few hints in this chapter about the upcoming sequel for this fic. Good luck finding 'em!**


	6. Chapter 5: A Pained Union

**Chapter 5**

****

The raising of the sun was as slow as any morning could be. At least, that was what the pitiful man thought as he settled himself upon the bed of delicate grass. It had been perhaps for hours or days since he had watched the warrior behind the wooden shafts, and it was bringing him pain and an endless twist of self-pity. Again, a sighed escaped his lungs as he observed the burnished blade, reflecting the shine from the corners of its jags. 

The Fierce Dragon held an unnatural, dangerous, beauty within its edge. However it held a strange temptation of bringing the man bring the salient blade upon the very pulse he was feeling deep within the flesh of his neck. He was weary of this, the nights long after the Tiger General held an exclusive entertainment, but the consequences were far too much to make the prize worthy.

"You are having that look again."

The fatigued spectator only reacted tediously as he watched his partner with a pair of hollow eyes, and the sight of the disgusting being stirred almost nothing within his soul. His voice only moaned in despair to release him as he spoke to whom he see as his 'superior, "Why must I be putted through these nightly horrors?" The shadowed man only spoke nothing, as he looked at the slothful guard, whom was now nothing but a pathetic form of a human being, "Those eerie screams within the nights of stars, it is getting worse by every passing days…"

The heartless being that was barely listening to his pleas paid no attention, unnoticed that the caged tiger had escaped long before the arrival of the morbid observer. A sly grin only crept upon his features as he continued to fairly listened to the mindless babbling of his subordinate. The reactions of the guard were unseen, as the chief only brought his rough fingers upon the shaft of the spear, only to have the jagged blade slit the neck of the sorrowful being.

It was only seconds of the moment as the gruesomeness was spilled upon the delicate grass with the crimson, dark liquid, destroying the beauty and tainting the soils. Almost as if the gods of heaven had sensed the momentarily bloodshed, the hazes of storm came aloof to the skies, bringing the sun into meeting the shadows of the clouds. The asperous features of the bandit only grew into a sadistic smirk as the essence of blood came into the nebulous atmosphere.

And with a mistake of his life, a grunt, he threw the deadly weaponry away from the gore. A fatal mistake he did, not knowing that the warrior now slithered behind as the shadow of the storms. 

However, it became too late for the former betrayer to react as Zhao Yun slipped upon the scene with an astounding speed. While his graceful movements took his grips upon his signature weapon and within the flash of the dull edge as he swung the Fierce Dragon diagonally, it was not long before the dark fluid came splattered upon the fallen body of his distressed partner. The expression only became stalled as the body collapsed from its stands, not even twitching for the instantaneous death. However, a blink was not rewarded, as the eyes of the fallen devil had only remained wide as the iris became hidden by its eyelids.

It was when the cackle of the thunder came with pelting droplets of rains, washing the blood away from the disgraced corpses. As the first droplet struck the grasslands, Zilong's attention became aloof to his escape as he watched the blood flow upon its mysterious pathway. The silent rumbling only brought a steady pulse upon the Tiger General's chest, as his dark eyes only observed the deaths that he had caused.

_No… they don't deserve to live, not after what they are going to do._

Zhao Yun immediately took in the darkening emerald grasses as it had been fairly long since he had seen those emerald blades. A strange hollowness that lay under the pit of his midriff only brought a certain fear as he once again glanced upon his back, watching with excelled cautiousness. 

Seeing the plains had been cleared for his departure, Zilong narrowed his eyes gravely toward the rumbling storm and strolled down hill, hoping that his scurvy captors. Not knowing that the beast behind the capture had played the very same trick upon the escaping captive. However, a smug smirk only grew upon the spectator's scruffy features.

The voice only gleamed with a certain iniquity as his gruff voice exploded with familiarity, "This will certainly work."

A nearby figure only approached the robed figure, "Are you certain? We are dealing with three mighty kingdoms after all."

The gruff voice immediately mocked at his confederate's shallow mind.

"Most certain."

The cloaked figure watched the slope with interest as his fingers only lingered upon the air, his hand were being waved upon the darkened skies. The ancient eyes of the mastermind only glisten with lust, as approached his henchmen's corpses. Giving one final gaze upon the corpse, a sickening crack exposed into his ears as his kick stabbed deeply upon the decaying flesh.

"We shall doubt no more, move now. Our plans shall proceed by dawn, his secret had already been exposed, and we do not need to waste anymore times before the other Prime Ministers discover our advances."

A noble nod was immediately given toward his 'master'.

"Very well, the Chosen One. If he is what you wish for, we shall grant you for heaven's will."

The ancient features only twitched into an ignorant smirk as he heard the determination of his henchmen, "Good. It is only the matter of time before he submits. Now, concede into the shadows, young one. The next dawn is still far from rising."

A sly smile slowly became present upon the disciple's features.

"Yes, my master. I shall then."

*****

The burning sensation that have engaged into the lungs was threatening to Zhao Yun as he felt a small throbbing came across his head. The thundering clouds only pelted the warrior with gentle raindrops as it brought a chilling coldness upon his senses as a tearing wind blew across the chaotic lands. Zhao Yun was thankful for once that the raging bloodshed had been abruptly halted for the rebellion, making it an ease to travel across the lands.

It was only distances away from his captor's camps that there was a rather familiar forest. Only a few miles away from the haunted camp, where Zhao Yun had once again been proven that innocence was not the word for the cruel world. The chilling awareness were merely at the corner of his mind as anxiety struck his chest like an arrow, feeding Zhao Yun's mind with fear as every step he took upon the muddy path brought him closer to an unknown aura.

The tender fragrance only declared his enter toward the forest, where the raindrops lightened to merely pecks upon his moisten skin, much like his footstep as it soon became hollow toward the mud, ending the tracks. Zilong could feel his spirit battling with his mind, a part of him wants to run away with shame, never laying his eyes upon his admiration, another wants to find him. It wants to embrace the strategist that had fed his burning passion for an inveterate time.

Whatever decision Zhao Yun had made, he did not followed it fairly well as he only stared at the crying shadows of the forest, where reflections of the raindrops only furbish the scattered leaves. Something unknown had enhanced this place, and Zhao Yun did not know what it was. The armor he had worn for a long time only sank upon his shoulders like an immense burden, as his vice grip toward his prized spear softened.

Zilong casts one last gentle glance upon the forest before finally taking his first step deeper into the woodland, where he had long passed through before a desolated arrow stabbed deeply through his skin, walking slowly and steadily toward where his heart was leading him to. The delicate leaves only shielded the rains from the muddy grounds, and each step the weary man took, his remnant of his arrival was marked down by the soft grounds.

A small bitterness only lingered in his mouth, as insecurity only brought him cautiousness about any possible reactions that he could be meeting, and each step he took only enraged the fear within him. His armors only preserved as rags as the decency of his white garments were all torn and drenched with the tattering rain. The drippings of the rains were much like to the chirpings of the crickets. His eyes squint in a distance as a small chattering along the woods broke his fear, his senses.

His senses only burned according to sounds, wishing to turn around and run. However, his feet only held their positions. Unwilling to move, but rather to pay heed upon the voices, both voices shined with familiarity. 

And it wasn't someone that he would recognize to be in Shu, serving loyally within its ranks. It was just a sudden that he felt his mouth came into a lock, unwilling to open as his jaws only stressed into being locked. His head only spun with decisions, conclusions and consequences, his course of action or what he will do, his mouth only became tighter as his fear started ate away his heart.

Zhao Yun bit back a small roar of frustration. His muscle only became tensed as his fingers became clutched within his palm, forming a death-gripped fist. A small shiver crossed his spine as he only stood there, feeling the gentle wind from the raging storm.

It was unknown to him why was he forced into standing upon these artic winds, while hesitation only wavered within his mind. It was up until now his mind still dithered on what caused those foul words of the masked strategist, or what caused the arrow to pierce upon his delicate flesh. He was in doubt after all that happened, doubts of what his solicitude would have become.

Disregardful to his surroundings, he had become unaware that the minutes of his thoughts had rapidly become hours. The mist of the storm had receded into the clouds, bringing the emission of glimmers upon the forest, reflecting about the droplets that had remained on the leaves.

The Tiger General only became aware that his mouth had turned drier as time passes, where as he just found his spot upon saturated log, ignoring the rough textures of the lumber. Heedless to the crippling gelidity, the weary man only found his mind at the brink of exhaustion as his visions only faded into the shadows of his minds, drifting him into a silent composure. Unaware that someone had taken his time to edge closer to the warrior and brought him to where he had settled for momentarily.

*****

Alone within the dark, a solo moonlight tore brilliantly across the nocturnal shadows, cutting through the darkness with its afterglow. A soft murmur crossed the witching hours, however, Zhao Yun only found himself stirring against the delicate voice. 

It was the sudden warmness that slithered against his skin snapped him awake. Unaware of whom stood in front of him; his instincts forced his arm to hold a death grip on his spear, swinging it toward to whoever was in front of him, threatening whoever was in front of him. The silver point only glittered against the moonlight, as fear glistened Zilong's eyes, watching the man in front of him wore a similar expression.

An instant impulse had forced the Prime Minister took a step backward, avoiding death from taking his soul. His lips trembled slightly at the form of the tiger general, surprised at the sudden violation of his motivations. Kongming knelt there, his eyes only scanned Zhao Yun, and he only partly wore his calm stature.

Carefully, the Sleeping Dragon grasped the Little Dragon's spear. Sensing reluctance against his wishes, for the very first time, Kongming felt his soul had been stabbed by an impassible dagger, and his head only arched within pain.

_Did you really change that much… Zilong?_

Zhao Yun didn't know how to react. His mouth twitched, and guilt almost washed over him, especially after seeing the maroon bandage around his love interest's forehead. Unknown to his emotions, Zhuge Liang once again forced his spear down.

The past thoughts still haunted his head, and unknown to him, Zilong only feared at the shadows that he blurted out partly his thoughts, "Are you not… are you not…"

Zhuge Liang flinched at the tone of Zhao Yun's voice, yet he held back all his emotions, and forced himself from halting Zhao Yun's words, "You… I… Why did you come…?" Those words only made Kongming glanced away from the warrior's dark emerald eyes, as his sight passed from Zhao Yun's glances, Zhuge Liang's eyes met something he never realized before. Zhao Yun's eyes seemed to hold a glimmer of jade, painfully reminding the strategist of the solemn happening between the Tiger General and the daughter of the Tiger of Jiang Dong. For a moment, he only glanced into the distant stars that had blazed brightly within the dark skies.

A blunt voice only came from the daoist, following his actions in sequence as his mind wondering at the possibility of their relationship in past years, "I expect you to know me better, Zhao Yun."

Silence drifted between the two alienated couples then, both of their thoughts wandering as neither forced to meet each other's glance nor figure. A taste of bitterness swept over his mouth as he knew that he had upset what he had considered his finest dreams. Unable to mutter an apology, Zhao Yun only rose upon his feet, his eyes almost blazed with tears as his mouth trembled, invisible within the moonlight, he met Zhuge Liang's figure.

Zhao Yun sudden movement shook Zhuge Liang, before the Sleeping Dragon also swerved around, his eyes into meeting those eyes he had not met for a time. Something within him burned his heart, forcing his jaws to only lock tighter into a deadlier lock, almost threatening into crumbling his jawbone.

Diverting his glance upon a spot on the leaf-ridden grounds, a weak mumble escaped his lips, "I… I truly am sorry, I did not mean… I did not want to…"

His voice soon drew away from his throat, leaving him speechless and the silence filling that atmosphere again. As the clouds passed by the moon, shadows were brought upon the generals, enraging the intensity between the sheets of silence. Almost as if it was the night that a strange necromancy had visited within the lands of the once-proud Han dynasty, picking worthy generals from the dead, Zhuge Liang only cast his eyes away from his friend's morose eyes.

"Do not worry about it." Zhuge Liang finally spoke, regaining his calmness from the sudden meeting of the Tiger General, "We needn't to spend anymore of our time here… especially with the Yellow Turban seeking for you."

_And my head…___

Hastily, the Sleeping Dragon observed his nightly surroundings. The darkness seemed to have grown thick upon the shadows of the trees. The moon glowed upon the nightly surroundings, consorted by the distinctive dazzling river of stars that crossed its path by the moon. However, as much as the skies illuminated against the shadows, their surroundings held a strong drift of insecurity.

"We have been here for too long," Zhuge Liang finally hissed at the unknown shadows that seemed to have crept upon the trees and disappeared. It was a tempest of movement, but the Prime Minister knew that they had walked into the captors' passionate welcoming. A small ferocity washed over the Shu strategist as he gritted his teeth in the minor anger, however, his head turned toward the Tiger General behind him, whom seemed to be forgotten within the strategist's mind for the previous few minutes. His features hidden in the shadows, unwilling to be revealed, leaning closer toward the general's ear, he whispered solemnly toward Zhao Yun, "Do not fear, and prepare to guard yourself... I would not allow them to take you back into that inferior hell."

A sly atmosphere instantly lifted into the air, lingering with the men that had hidden within the shadows, perhaps waiting for an excellent opportunity to strike their victims dead. Though the darkness seemed to have grown heavier within this moment, the moon reflected an amount of light within their vision. Nodding to himself, hearing every single word of his love interest, he grasped the shaft of his spear. His eyes only gleamed with courage, narrowing his eyes dangerously, warning the enemy behind the obscurity of the shadows.

His mind reflected upon the horror within the day that he had dreamt that the Sleeping Dragon had truly became a sleeping dragon. A small fear tingled at the bottom of his heart, as his eyes glanced at the Shu strategist with a slight fear.

Prepared or not, Zhuge Liang had his hand at the hilt of his sword. However, at the moment of spur, he felt an immense pain started crawling toward the core of his mind, splitting his vision into doubles. Trembling a little bit, the strategist's feet almost misguided him as he stumbled toward Zhao Yun, slightly, before gaining his balance again. The fear almost doubled at Zhao Yun's heart as he watched the strategist trembled slightly.

The sweat resurfaced upon Zhuge Liang's features as the sweat only beaded at his forehead. Gripping tightly at sword's hilt, his eyes only wavered with uncertainty as his visions only blurred within the shadows and doubled. However, not knowing his surrounding well enough, a concealed shadow blurred away from the trees, scattering the leaves toward the floor, as his hand were raised for a kill toward the strategist.

Zhao Yun almost immediately felt the presence of the armed shadows, his fear heightening toward a limit. The time seemed to have stopped at the moment the Tiger General found himself in the front of Zhuge Liang, shifting their position against the flying shadow as the dagger only hasted into taking its kill.

A sudden splatter of blood came across the forest ground as soon as body came falling over the growing patch of red.

***End of Chapter***


	7. Chapter 6: The Battle of Strategies

**Chapter 6**

"The rebellion had only become more vicious as time passes, and we do not even know what sort of magic tricks do that old man had under his sleeves!" A voice bellowed across the room, where the participants of the gathering only remained still toward the forceful influence from the Lord of the northern territories, dressed handsomely in the signature color of their kingdom as cobalt streaks of pattern were only neatly woven onto the clothing. Worn proudly, was his red shoulder armor, glistening within the guttering candles that had lit the enormous room under the treacherous night.

The Lord of Wei only held an impatience gleam in his ambitious eyes as he stood upon assembly of the alliance, glaring at all of them, especially one man that stood strong against his glare. He stood there, impervious under the prideful onyx eyes.

"Liu Bei, what do you say? Had that Zhuge Liang found anything yet?" Almost as if his respects were to none, Cao Cao splattered rudely toward the Lord of Virtue, gaining his pride in his heart. A quick glance was immediately exchanged between the Lord of Shu and the apprentice of his Prime Minister, as news had not yet arrive toward the lord's ears. 

Still standing, his cousin immediately made a fleeting look toward all the members of the coalition. Watching his lord within his singular eye, he knew better to stay within the shadows. The coalition would not last, if his cousin stood with such a prided attitude. Arousing from his seat, Xiahou Dun gently placed his armed palm on his cousin's shoulder; Cao Cao immediately became abrupt at the sudden strength that was forcing the Lord of Wei onto his seat.

"Do not become too excited, Mengde." The blinded general murmured toward the ambitious lord as he settled down on his position. Knowing that he had indeed acted rashly, Cao Cao gave a careful nod toward his single-eyed cousin; he silently assured that he would not become enraged with the discussion.

Liu Bei gave a small mental sigh, as his shoulders only slumped slightly at the hastiness that the grand lord had, who was once the Prime Minister of the Han Dynasty, which had now crumpled under the kingdoms' might.

"Lord Zhuge Liang still hasn't found anything relating to rebel, Zhang Jiao or Lord Zhao Yun's sudden disappearance." Beside his determined liege, Xiahou Yuan only grunted at the virtuous lord's reply, as a smug feature crossed the master of archery's eyes. Allowing himself for once to smirk at the lord, he senselessly mocked the Lord of Shu, almost as if he had became Cao Cao's enemy.

"Ha! I bet that trusty officer of yours is related to all that is happening now!" Xiahou Yuan grunted a small laugh that had escaped his throat, "And I bet that Zhuge Liang is too!"

"Yuan!" Xiahou Dun hissed toward his cousin, however it was unheard, covered by all the mockery. The eyes of the arrogant general only smirked wildly, as his mouth continued to blurt unwelcome comments about the generals of Shu. Causing the heated glares to be sent across the room, Xiahou Yuan only started hollering his laughter. The generals from the silent Wu became aroused by the archer's rude remarks, wanting to expel the general from the assembly meeting to cease the interruptions. 

"Lies!" Jiang Wei bellowed at the master archer, as he ascended from his position, alarming his lord greatly at this course of action. His patience only became sapped by Xiahou Yuan's discourteous manners, and his eyes only arched with mild anger as he watched the Wei general only grunted arrogantly at the strategist.

"What? Failed to admit the truth of YOUR Prime Minister, traitor?" Every word that had slipped from the tip of Yuan's tongue was filled with venom on their tips, aiming for Boyue's soul. Undoubtedly, his words pierced into Jiang Wei's mind, only bringing the strategist's mind closer to the brink for rage.

Trying to regain his calm composure, his hands only held a death grip on themselves as the knuckles turned ghostly white. Seeing the shaking fist of the Warrior of Tian Shui, fear trembled down Sun Ce's spine. The enigmatic lord of Wu only sent a nervous gaze toward his strategist, Zhou Yu, almost as if he was silently pleading to have his brother think of a way to stop either of them. It was only replied with a small shook from Zhou Yu's features, breaking Sun Ce's hope on keeping the coalition stable. 

"And you? What had you done during this rebellion? Our Prime Minister had worked his blood and soul on this! You only feasted like a pig!" At the very moment those vile words escaped the naive strategist, Xiahou Yuan's eyes only flared with anger at Boyue's remark. His form shook with irritation, perking his mind into an unreachable anger.

"Nothing?!" Yuan raged on with his words, almost as if his inner devil had possessed his thoughts, "Nothing?! Why you little weakling…"

Cao Cao's eyes only widen as the archer's rough fingers reached for his stiletto. Wishing to stop any possible injuries within Shu's ranks, his hand reached for the muscular arms of the master archer, "Yuan! This is enough!"

However, it was only a mere second the ambitious lord was late from stopping his cousin as he heaved the edged dagger toward the defenseless strategist. With precise accuracy, Jiang Wei only gazed calmly at the dagger; however the surroundings that was beyond the sights of the apprentice.

The sharpened edge of the stiletto whipped through within the next second. Almost as if its blade had caressed Jiang Wei's face, forcing the strategist to weep blood, a single droplet of blood pelted the marble floor, scattering the mere shred of crimson into a thousand of smaller rubies.

*****

Zhuge Liang merely winced as his left hand only burned and trembled with pain, the beads of his life continued to bled their way away from the opened wound, dripping upon the growing pool of blood underneath the obscuring shadows. An ironic smile crept into Kongming's features, examining the blade that had driven its way through his palm, ignoring the burning sensation that were gathering at the very center of his hand as he remained still in his position.

The reflection of the moonlight was captured upon the sharpened tip of the weaponry, gleaming with an avoided intention. As streaks of crimson coated the blade, jagged through the Prime Minister's palm, relief flowed through the Sleeping Dragon's tensed muscles as he realized the edge had failed to strike its target. Gleaming with a murderous attempt, the hematic tip laid only an inch away from the Tiger General's still beating heart.

As the droplets of rubies continued to land upon Zhao Yun's ragged garment, his primeval eyes held a shocked gleam at the dagger that had came dangerously close to his heart. It was not the sudden vision of death that had astonished him, but rather the strategist's protection that stopped death from claiming its victim. The dagger had torn the delicate flesh of his love interest, and drilled a gap upon the core of the Prime Minister's palm.

The Sleeping Dragon only directed gaze at the fallen stalker, slightly amused to see an unknown arrow had pierced through the frail flesh of the assassin. Though it immediately brought remedy to the distressed strategist's soul, danger was still near.

Precisely in the middle, bleeding profoundly at the opening, varnishing the blade with a devilish maroon gleam upon the metal edge. A small frustration arched in Zhao Yun's mind as a howling voice spoke to his clouded mind, clearly angering him at the sight in front of him.

_He had become injured with scars…_

_Were you not the tiger that was meant to protect him…?_

It was only a reassuring grip on his shoulder had snapped Zhao Yun from his thoughts of guilt. Turning his sight toward the strategist behind him, he met a calm smile that had come across the weary features of the Prime Minister. His eyes spoke with encouragement, as if the pain did not bore deeper into his fragile senses. Those composed eyes had taken any possible doubts of victory from Zhao Yun, as he now know they will be alive and safe, back in Cheng Du.

"Do not act reckless; you are needed to be alive." The whisper was soft and calm to Zhao Yun's ears as the Tiger General gave a solemn nod to confirm the strategist the last time. Feeling a slight reassurance from the general himself, Zhuge Liang directed his warning glare toward the ambiguous attackers. The roaming tenebrosity did not hinder the strategist from thinking their next step toward survival, as he slowly pulled the dagger away from his wound, wishing to not widen it any further.

The death of their fellow comrade caused a flashing hatred across the shadows, as another stalker had split away from the conjuring shade, wanting the blood of their target for the retribution of their fallen companion. Zilong's eyes narrowed dangerously at the engaging killer, bracing for the insensible attack, as tension was brought upon the warriors of Shu again. A silent grin spread across the marauder's hidden features, as if the soul of his victims were soon to be in his hands.

Suddenly, unknowing the melody of bells, a mysterious sound rang through the forest. It was ignored by the blinded ambitious of the assassin however. The Lord Strategist of Shu only smiled at the melody though. Never had he thought he would be immensely pleased to hear them.

However, the brink of triumph only became scattered much like the leaves that had suddenly rustled upon them, halting the predator in his pace, unknowing of his hesitated mistake. Unseen by the marauder's eyes, a shadow flashed upon the leafy grounds, before the two officers of Shu. Confused, a sudden gleam of the Sea Master flickered within the moonlight, decapitating the arm from its host, scattering a plenteous of crimson liquid across the forest ground. Soon a haunted scream escaped from the bounty hunter, before falling dead, spreading the fear upon the rest of the living ones.

What seemed to be only within a few seconds, two marauders had already fallen, though the numbers of the figures were uncounted, it did not bother the pirate's cheerful features. The two feathers that had struck out of the tied bandanna remained untouched, almost as if the leaves had failed to harness it, giving a broad grin that had spread across Gan Ning's features as he observed his work. Crouching lowly, almost as if wishing to hide within the shadows himself, the former pirate held his bandit sword underhandedly, as his free hand only remained still on his left knee cap. Marks of the traveling were hinted upon his flesh though, however it merely distracted him.

"You are late, Lord Gan Ning." Zhuge Liang criticized as he studied the pirate's timing closely, the pirate's grin only widen at those calm words. As the stiletto slipped away from his opened flesh, a small grunt escaped the lips of the pained strategist, before meeting the pirate's splintery hair style again; the missing presence of the younger strategist bothered him slightly.

The pirate only grinned wildly, self boasting about his abilities, "And you sure are reckless, watch it though! If that arrow missed, you would have been doomed!" If Zhao Yun were in any of the moods to laugh, he would have. He only allowed a small smile came across his features. However sensing Kongming's uncertainty, he decided to question the most obvious matter of the duos, "Where is Lu Xun?"

Turning his eyes toward the Little Dragon, Gan Ning's only eyes grinned at the Tiger General though his smile was masked by the darkness. "Reinforcements," Gan Ning simply answered, facing the shadows again, as the former pirate did so, he added one phrase that would have brought almost all the liberation to the officers of Shu, "The plan is going as planned, don't'cha worry, Lord Strategist!"

Giving a confirmed nod, Zhuge Liang contracted his eyes at the concealed predators, ignoring the aching pain at his palm.

_I hope we can hold this by our own… before reinforcements arrives…_

There was an unconfirmed stillness, which had poised within the starless semblance, unmoving, almost as if the hidden stalker had became suspicious of the strategist's trickery. However, as much as the marauders had become apprehensive about the man that was named the Sleeping Dragon, there wasn't anymore tricks did he contain under his sleeves. They have all been prosecuted for their goals, and the very last one was still yet from accomplishment. 

The enveloping darkness only held the minor group in the enemies' hands, serving within their own advantages. Zhuge Liang grimaced at the barbarous surroundings. Knowing that almost nothing was positioned under their fingers, Zhuge Liang's thoughts almost became more aroused as he realized that nothing was meant to be used for their advantages. Even if their eyes had become adjusted to the concealing shades, they still could not see through the thick shadows.

Zhao Yun shifted his position slightly, clattering his sapphire armors against their golden edges. His concern was once laid upon the strategist as he radiated a rapid distress about the circumstances that they had come into. His mind already ran through the numerous possibilities that could perhaps save the strategist from anymore possible injuries than what he already contained.

His onyx eyes almost shined with a gleam of emerald at that moment, when he finally came into a choice. "Kongming, escape with your life, me and Gan Ning will delay these bandits as lengthy as possible." Zhuge Liang's eyes already rejected the proposal at the Tiger General's hissed words. However, this did not stop the general from his rash decision, whom was already ready to leap within the maze of leaves.

"Absurd," Zhuge Liang spoke in his soft voice, as the concern of the Tiger General brushed his mind; the Prime Minister's composed form almost shattered. However, Zhao Yun went on unheeding to the strategist, leaping into the shadows as Gan Ning immediately narrowed his eyes at the warrior's foolish choice. Feeling that his mind forced peace into his heart, he whispered under his breath, almost concentrating on how to bring the Tiger General from harm's way, "That loyal fool…"

Gan Ning's ruby eyes glared through the shadows as his neck turned to face the strategist, waiting for his instruction. Unnoticed by this, Zhuge Liang held a death grip on the hilt of silver sword. Seeing the strategist's reaction, Gan Ning only made a mere comment on the Tiger General's inconsiderate actions, as he murmured his thoughts, unheard from the strategist, "How the heck is that delaying the enemies…"

Knowing that the ruby eyes was well focused on his features, Zhuge Liang knew they had to follow, "We will pursue. Lord Zhao Yun cannot be harmed by them; otherwise I am certain Lord Liu Bei would be less pleased with this." Gan Ning can only bear a grin at those instructions as the loose thoughts about his lover flowed through his mind. Remembering Lu Xun's words, the former pirate was willing to follow the Sleeping Dragon's orders.

Still grinning, he now knows his objectives, "Understood, Lord Strategist!" 

However, the leaves rejected the orders. As they protested upon the trees, rustled loudly and ascended the rains of viridian blades upon the proceeding officers. Zhuge Liang mentally cursed at his luck, as the shadows dropped upon the ground much like mountains of avalanches.

The former pirate only sensed danger as his chaotic strength called upon his mind, hacking through three obscured figures before being surrounded by a couple of mystical silhouettes. Noticing the pirate's situation, the strategist almost unsheathed his sword to join the fray, knowing that the Prime Minister of Wu would be rather unpleased to see a dead pirate. Though having no knowledge of the weaponry, the Prime Minister of Shu was determined to free the pirate. However, that was before these words came across Gan Ning's lips, "Leave me, Zhuge Liang! Your objective is Zhao Yun, remember? Go chase him!" Following those words were splattered of crimson blood as the former pirate's voice echoed across the forest of death.

Merely observing the pirate's dance of the death, as he exchanged sharpening blows with his Sea Master, the strategist knew this was for the best. Giving a feeble nod toward Gan Ning, wishing him good luck, the strategist escaped into the shadows. Yearning that the pirate and the Tiger General will not come into harm, especially Zhao Yun…

Grinning as the Prime Minister had came out of harm's sight, the former pirate only smirked wildly like a slavish beast as he came into the stop, watching the silent figures under his crimson eyes, "You had chose the wrong person to mess with, by coming into death's hands like mindless little puppies!" Though his words were filled with courage, Gan Ning was not too certain about the capability of the shadow warriors that were in front of him… Carefully, he kneeled low to the leafy groundings, positioning the edge of his pirate sword horizontally.

_I hope this will take them down…_

Within a flash of shadows, Gan Ning charged toward his targets instinctively, scattering the leaves and dust within the air, dropping the cry of panic across the stalkers.

*****

Wincing slightly at the mere cut upon his cheekbone, Jiang Wei gradually wiped the scarlet blood away with his tender thumb. Yuan only grinned at his accomplishment, enjoying the crimson that was leaking, "Next time, kid, I won't miss you!" The brother of the master archer only hissed intensely at his brother's actions, as his nerves were raking with the fear of the crumbling coalition.

Sun Ce sighed at the unpredictable sight, shading his eyes away from the scene as his forehead rested on his fingers. Zhou Yu, however, only calmly watched Yuan's immature behavior, expecting that the proud Lord of Wei will stop this soon.

And it came as anticipated.

A certain rage was being carried within the liege's brunet eyes, as the arrogant general did not see that he had provoked the lords greatly, he continued to holler his hilarity. Unable to resist his general's sophomoric behavior anymore, the former Prime Minister of the Han Dynasty immediately pulled a halt upon Xiahou Yuan. His voice shook with petulance of his general's manners, "That is enough!"

The general beside his ambitious liege unhesitatingly stopped his hollering laughter, as he became overwhelmed by Lord Cao Cao's command. Feeling the glares of the other generals, shame crawled on his soul. To be scowled by his lord, it was a shameful thing to be done, though feeling his senses were slowly consumed by rage as his cousin's senseless decision sank into his mind, unwilling to apologies. Burning with bitterness, a scowl escaped the general's lips as he only soon stormed out of the room.

Feeling as if a burden had perished apart from his shoulders, a sigh escaped from Cao Cao's parted lips as he turned to the rest of the lords, knowing an apologize was needed. However, before the words parted from his mind, a small yap of surprised escaped from a fairly familiar tone, "I am sorry!"

An angered scowl soon followed the familiar voice, "Watch where you are going kid!"

This almost brought Zhou Yu and Jiang Wei into their attention as they both had their attention to face the closed entrance.

Soon, stomps faded into a distance as Xiahou Yuan parted from the room, blinded by anger. Jiang Wei swabbed the blood away from his features with the back of his hand again, wondering who could possibly be in such a hurry as the rapid footsteps came closer to the door.

Expecting more than an interruption, a breathless Lu Xun busted into the room, surprising Jiang Wei as his slate eyes met the golden eyes of the Prime Minister of Wu. Liu Bei sensing the urgency from the pyromaniac, he immediately rose from his exorbitant seat, "What is it, Lord Lu Xun?"

A small curiosity crept into Zhou Yu's mind as he observed Lu Xun intensively, as the conundrum of his location confused his thoughts.

Meeting all the eyes within the room, Lu Xun gave a hasty, yet polite bow toward the lords of the Three Kingdoms. Still lacking of breath, he stuttered his words quickly, astonishing the lords by its contents, "Reinforcement, Lord Zhuge Liang… He needs reinforcements…"

***End of Chapter***


	8. Chapter 7: Decoy and Divert

**Chapter 7******

The cry of terror struck the midnight within its stillness time, as a mere child whimpered at the evening darkness, cuddling within his fears of the dark. His sob went unheard as his parents were both away within different rooms of their poorly made home. His shimmering eyes, glistening with the tears at the serenity of the moon, watched the enclosed window with a trembling terror. Being so young, unable to comprehend his surroundings, he only wept within the end of his innocence as a distant galloping sounded within the range of countless miles sounded their thunderous raid.

Angels of death descended the district of Bei Ping, as the riders of the proud Yuan Shao approached another city to rule upon. The wavering darkness, clad with fluttering banners of gold, approached the city. Young or old, woman or man was slaughtered mercilessly… and that gave the Little Dragon a slight fear as homes after homes engulfed in the vermillion flares as ashes of grayness only remained in the destruction's wake. During all that time, there was no feeling for killing mere children that had just started to see the world.

He was guilty for that.

Perhaps that was mainly why he left Yuan Shao and joined Gongsun Zan. To leave the sick desire of a man behind his back and perhaps facing him in battle, punishing him for his unforgivable ambition that spares no woman or child within the flames of war. He hated the fact that his hand was as dirty and as soiled as his former lord.

Blinking away the memory of his distress, Zhao Yun glared at the men before him. His emerald orbs frowned within the moonlight, gleaming with an urge to rip apart these men that caused the needed suffering of many innocents. Gritting his teeth at the rebellion, his vision flared a slight hatred at the shadows, which now surrounding him with a rhythmic approach, unaware of their footsteps toward the opened gates of hell. Seeing this, the fearful warrior flashed the Fierce Dragon with an unwary glance of death, splattering blood upon the ground, scattering the fear among the hidden stalkers.

---

The whispering darkness of the second hour past midnight only whisked through the Sleeping Dragon as he crossed the darkening path within hurry. A slight remorse held against his heart as his mind wandered at the concern for the isolated warriors, both within the tiger's jaws. That did not stop him for a punitive moment and brood about a plan or any sort however; instead his legs only carried him faster than it ever did. His gripping concern only grew at every step and seconds that passed by him unknowingly.

There were a lot of risks to take within this course of action. The former pirate had chosen to be a decoy, while his crush had become a diversion, both at the threat of death. Cursing slightly at how his foremost plan had been flipped apart by his own men, Zhuge Liang reminded his tactical mind silently of his fatal mistake.

Unswervingly, a call of distress was sounded within the nightly air, interrupting the strategist's thoughts as he turned toward to blaringly familiar sound, moving closer toward the shadows of trees as he followed the voice.

"Kongming, over here."

Those glimmering emerald orbs of the warrior only peered toward the Sleeping Dragon as he inched closer toward his companion. Within his own reaction, the pensive strategist gave short glances behind his former position as he and the Little Dragon knelt low within the shadow. A tug from his sleeve only broke the Prime Minister away from his task however.

Zhao Yun's eyes radiated a viridian gleam as his vision met with the solicitous strategist's onyx eyes, "Where is Gan Ning? I thought he would be with you."

A timid sigh only was exerted from the strategist's lips as an infuriated glare replaced the weary stare of the strategist.

"We were ambushed as you created a diversion between those… assassins. Gan Ning decided to be a decoy as I was to be certain that you are safe…" A small momentary pause came between them as Zhuge Liang hesitated with his words, only creating an eerie atmosphere within the air; his eyes only met the ground as his silver tongue flickered the necessary words before his mind can stop it, "… Lord Liu Bei would not be pleased to see you hurt."

A mild disappointment crept into the Tiger General's feelings as the question that was bond to their feelings was being asked again, echoing within his head. As if he sensed the disappointment from the general, the Prime Minister of Shu immediately hesitated at his words, throwing a sense of comfort within his unnerving words, "And I would be guilty to see that my friend was being hurt while I could only stand and watch."

Despite the situation they were in, as the serenity of the moon only failed to overcome the chaos within the woodland, the two officers of Shu only brooded within their own worries of the raking relationship between them. The flash of a deepen shadow only broke both thoughts, creating a small worry for Zhuge Liang, restraining him calmness of the situation as he immediately tensed at the situation, pulling himself feet upon the ground as the general did the same.

A striking arrow only bristled against the timorous wind as it sleeked through the wind, the silvery tip only brushed against the bandaged wound of the strategist, reopening the wound with a different angle as the bandage was brushed away by the mournful wind. A grunt of pain was soon followed by leaking blood of the wound, as the Sleeping Dragon's concern immediately flew to the Tiger General behind him. A cry of alarm died at his throat as the arrow had struck the Little Dragon at the joint of his shoulder, forcing the drop of his spear as the pain overrode the senses of his fingers.

The droppings of crimson did not come from the general in pain however, slowly Zhuge Liang became very much aware of his former pain as it crept between the sleek cut of his wound, rolling the droplets of his life down to his chin and dripping before the reach of his goatee. His tongue only hissed slightly at the wound as his composure slowly took upon his mind, "An arrow that strikes two birds, I see…"

Zhao Yun only winced at his own wound and at his companion's wound that was soon revealed to him as deep and long. Tugging the arrow from his shoulder, the Little Dragon forced himself to take a grip of his spear as his eyes only became feral at the wounds inflicted at his treasure that he had yet to gain.

"Still gripping with that kind of calmness, you do know that wounds like yours are quite fatal if you leave it to be infected, right?" A reply came from the shadows as both officers immediately strained their hearings into the shadows, wishing to recover the location of their attackers, a laugh soon followed with the words and arrogance filled the air, "The Great Teacher will be immensely pleased to see you two dead."

Alertness immediately swarmed at the two men that had become aware of the man behind the scene, Zhuge Liang almost narrowed his eyes with danger at the well-spoken name of the rebellious leader. With cautiousness growing within the heart of the Sleeping Dragon, another arrow came out of the shadows soaring toward the vital point of every human body within the strategist…

---

The gapping breath of the vexed Prime Minister of Wu brought concern across the entire coalition. Zhou Yu for one cannot help but to wonder what was doomed to his rival, his deeply brown eyes only watched the strategist in red with an unrestrainable curiosity as he mildly rested his chin upon his fingers as his eyes gleamed with a slight interest, "Explain yourself."

Lu Xun's mind immediately raked at the entire story behind the reinforcements, and quickly, between gaps of breaths, the entire reason was retold to the meeting. The Lord of Virtue narrowed his eyes with distress as the story was blurted out with gaps, "Take a deep breath, Lord Lu Xun," The Prime Minister of Wu immediately comprehended the strict order as he continued to take his breath as a new discussion came upon the table.

"I am sure there are no disagreements about sending reinforcements, right?" Sun Ce asked, slightly ignoring the fact that his strategist was reluctant at agreeing to his lord's sentence, however it did came as he know that the faithful pirate was with them, "Well, since that is an agreement, Lu Xun, why don't you lead the reinforcement into where Zhuge Liang is? Zhou Yu, you will follow his lead."

A slight protest almost escaped at the strategist's lips, it died at the touch and glare of Huang Gai however.

A nod immediately confirmed the order from the Prime Minister of Wu only relieved Sun Ce however, as Liu Bei turned to his present strategist, "Jiang Wei, assist the Prime Minister at all cost." The Hero of Chao immediately narrowed his eyes as his mind ached at which officer he should send. He could feel the eyes on him, expecting him to assist the coalition, and the Lord of Wei only sighed at the stress.

"Xiahou Dun, go and alert Zhang He and Sima Yi that they will assist this reinforcement. They will leave as soon as the reinforcement is ready."

The loyal cousin of Wei immediately nodded at the order and stood up with a bow, leaving the coalition in silence. The Lord of Wu's eyes met the lords at table, "I am sure there are no objections that they are to leave immediately, eh?"

An agreement immediately came as the nods from the lords of both kingdoms confirmed Sun Ce's suspicion. "Alright then, that's that, I suppose we can all be dismissed now and for those who are sent as reinforcements, be ready immediately. You will need to exit as soon as possible." Zhou Yu only grumbled slightly at his lord's orders, knowing fully well that Sun Ce could hear his complains as he was one of the first to exit the room.

"Lord Zhou Yu! Please wait!"

The infuriated man only turned to his apprentice at war. There were at times when the Prime Minister of Wu mildly angered the pensive strategist, and these are one of the many times. However, the strategist of Wu could barely feel any anger at the fact that he was stripped of the rank Prime Minister. Though he was no longer leading the strategies of Wu, Zhou Yu was slightly relieved that he could spend more time with his lord rather than being fueled by his angry ambitious on successfully outwitting the Sleeping Dragon.

A forceful smile crossed Zhou Yu's features at the meeting of the pyromaniac's golden eyes, "Is there something you want to talk to me about, Lu Xun?"

Despite the youngness of his age and the frequent shuttering, the youthful Prime Minister was quite bold when it comes to actions and strategies. His feral eyes only flickered at the night of the coalition, showing his slightest concern within his voice as he implied his words toward the older strategist, "Ah… I was wondering if this could possibly be a burden for you… I know that Lord Zhuge Liang is quite a rival within your mind and perhaps asking you to be part of the reinforcement is too much…"

"You needn't to worry about it. It is an order from my lord, and I suppose it will only benefit Wu in its best." The rebellious strategist simply stated, covering his intentions within his heart, however the adolescent Prime Minister only nodded at his superior in strategies.

"I am certainly relieved to hear that." Lu Xun stated, generously smiling with his charm, "If that is so, I best leave to prepare for the reinforcements. Farewell, Lord Zhou Yu…"

With those words, the vigorous advisor of Wu disappeared within the deepening shadows of the nightly hours… An irritated sigh escaped the brooding strategist's lips as he escaped into his quarters, preparing for his leaving.

---

A small grunt dispersed into the vile atmosphere around the forest grounds, as a burning pain consumed the Sleeping Dragon's shoulders just as the feathery tail of the erosive arrow as it slated upon his slanted shoulders as the strategist was merely kneeling at his futile attempt of evading the dangerous shaft. His eyes glimmered with a solid disclosure of his additional wound, as a hollow sound of the dart echoed into the darkness, striking clear at the trunk of the wood sending a flock of raven soaring into the distant skies.

Bearing a slightly broken pride, the disregarded general glared at the smothering fog of darkness that had evaded the skies within the fifth hour of the night. Sensing a bubbling anger of the supplementary injury that his companion had received, the Little Dragon barked at the unknown figure that lay within the distance away, laughing silently at the torture that was yet to be seen.

"What's the meaning of this?" Zhao Yun's voice corroded into the deep apparition of the treachery. An unseen smirk almost became sensible at the reply of the warrior's question.

"I thought the Great Little Dragon would have figured it out by now. Or is he blinded by his worries that were unconcerned to the matter at hand?" Almost like a chilling wind that had breezed past the ambush party, the Little Dragon found his spine came frozen at those cursed words. He immediately took a short unwanted glance toward the injured strategist, wishing that he never saw those skeptical and pained ebony orbs that were painted within the Prime Minister of Shu's features.

Hesitation corrupted the general's senses as his mind scraped over any response he could possibly give that would not upset the nearby strategist. His lips quivered upon the sharp response the unseen figure had given to him within a slight second. Soon, the figure that was seen as his companion stood upon the woodland's ground, watching his balance closely at the hindering obscurity that had came closer to the corners of his vision. Zhuge Liang looked at the direction where the piercing weaponry came from, as shaky as he was from the slipping of his unconsciousness as his wounds splashed blood onto the ground.

"Using such words against a warrior in confusion, do you expect him to recognize all your sinister schemes? If he does, your planning was poorly done." An eerie calmness still stood within the pained voice as the Sleeping Dragon pressurized his newly opened flesh with his own hand, watching as his own blood stained his own trembling fingers, showing the instability condition of his body from both the lack of sleep and the reopened wounds during his journey.

Almost being taken back from the Sleep Dragon's counter, the ghostly phantom of the fogging darkness only spat the same offence toward the injured strategies, "Why bringing yourself into this hideous world then? You could have sent someone else to find your lord's little pet."

A mysterious smile only crept into the strategist's face as his debating mind only took in charge of the predictable response from their ambushers, "He would not return if it was only a mere soldier or another officer. Alas, I would be even more dubious if I have to send my lord out in to such hideous world." A peculiar pause came between the heating exchanges of words as the advisor of Shu carefully brooded about his words. The mystical man behind the flocks of tenebrosity only sneered at the sudden silence before the serene voice of the strategist came back to the indistinct realm, "I am not such a fool to bring myself into such danger…"

"The Great Teacher brought that injury on your temple is to lessen your stubbornness, not bring it to the greater height!" The voice hissed with slight annoyance as the Sleeping Dragon ears became alarmed at the new knowledge. His companion only tighten his spear at the confusion within the situation and the stories behind his comrade's assignment, the ghostly figure only continued as his emotion took better of his mind, "Amusing, isn't it? You would have thought that petty thinker of Wu shot that arrow."

The name behind the infamous Zhang Jiao came spilling upon the unfaithful follower of the Way of Peace. Zhuge Liang only smirked at the mere usage of his words; however the growing blank spots within his vision forced the weakening Prime Minister stumbled upon his knee soundlessly, bringing an immense pain upon his wounded palm as it made contact with the dirt of the woodland's grounds.

His concern immediately went to the strategist, as if within natural instinct, the Tiger General started to move toward his crush before a rough voice halted his procedure. The stretching of a leather wire created the sound of an arrow being pulled back as the wooden bow took the voice obediently just as the eyes of the sinister soul only glared toward the Tiger General, just as the warrior heard the screeching of wood came about the deep greens.

"You will not move or help him!" The rough voice only seared into the skies where a corner of deep cobalt had already consumed the eastern world of the fallen Han Dynasty. Bringing the desperate Tiger General a slight hope that they could soon see their attackers, just as his pained companion's eyes met the imminent sunrise that he had long seen since the first day of his departure from Cheng Du.

Trembling at his own consciousness, the Sleeping Dragon only smirked at the coming rays of illumination. His eyes dancing with a slight amusement that the faithless disciple of the Yellow Turban Rebellion had deafened his ears from his surroundings, unaware that the lone officers of Shu were not alone. Despite of the burning pain within his head, the ring of bells sounded clear for the Prime Minister's heeding ears, knowing that the entrance of the nine bells had came, just before the crows of the former pirate arrived.

Reflecting upon the shimmering eyes of the unknown shadow, the moon shone upon his ambush party, revealing an indistinguishable stature within the smothering fog. The another clashing of two different bells rang across the forest before the hideous, sickening man behind the entire act of troubles finally became aware of a mysterious party within the viridian woodland, "Whoever is there, one more ring from those bells of yours, I will fire my arrow!"

An obvious familiar sound came from the shadows, rivaling the threat of the man's ignorant call, just as a ripping sound of flesh came upon a cleaving sword came with a splatter of blood, which was soon followed by the drop of a wooden object.

"Do not act like you are all tough when you are only a two-man army." Pain engulfed the former pirate's voice as the bell continued to ring, searching for the steps of Xingba as he inched closer to the direction of the voice, "Your little ambush party in the back is all dead. Only you remain."

The glimmering glow of the moon came upon the metallic appearance with on the Sea Master brought slight fear upon the unknown stalker that had seen he failed his master's flawless plan, anger and madness swallowed his soul just as the grinding of metal screamed into the lurking obscurity of the world, "Where are you?!"

"Right… behind you."

Gan Ning's voice held a sheer mockery that brought a strange confidence of the viewless observers of the scene, as a stabbing kick brought forth the man behind all their troubles. Zhang Bao winced as his weight crashed into the open spot of soil and dirt, washing a pale brown on his yellow robes. Panic grew within his mind just as his limps sprawled on the ground, attempting to crawl away from the trouble. However, the gleaming dagger of the Fierce Dragon only stared between the both of his nervous eyes.

The Tiger General only watched the brother of the sage with a skeptical interest and disgust, just as the Sleeping Dragon watching the pathetic form of what seemed to be an arrogant man awhile ago in a raising relief. His calm voice, regardless of his smoldering injuries, lifted the intensified atmosphere within the bloody air of massacre, "I see then… the final pawns of the Yellow Turban Rebellion still remains alive."

Zhang Bao spat at the Prime Minister of Shu's words, regaining his spirit at coming downfall of his death, "You will not gain anything, Zhuge Liang, even if you kill me. The Way of Peace will live no matter what!" Bitterness swarmed into his voice as he spattered the strategist's name with hatred and an unknown reason for his disgust of the man that stood before him as blood matted his hair and wound after a long haul of ambushes and talks.

"Enough, your death is now." Zhao Yun broke into the silent conversation between the two thoughtful men as he drove the silver tip of his spear into the furious heart of the youngest Zhang brother. An edge of navy blue had consumed the sky as the gruesome crimson spilled over the shaft of the Fierce Dragon. At the last seconds of death, the heart of the fallen brother ached to beat just as the last breath of Zhang Bao escaped his already-pale lips.

"Man… you two looks disastrous…" Gan Ning of the Nine Bells inched a comment just as he collapsed on his knee, supporting on the bloodied sword of his, giving a short glance at the wounds that had became apparent on both of the officers of Shu.

"Your back does not look too decent either." A comment came back to the pirate as the Sleeping Dragon observed the deep engrave that had railed along his back as a dark fluid had consumed the fancy green materials that the pirate usually wear. Gan Xingba only merely snickered at the strategist's comment just as the reached his ears, "Lu Xun sure did take his sweet time… We managed to make it out alive though."

Vermillion color had washed down the skies as streaks of indigo blue came along with dark skies, hinting that the night had passed restlessly as the strategist collapsed on the floor out weariness, remembering the conversation that had taken between the apprentice of the Sleeping Dragon and he, himself, about the sunrise. The Tiger General's concern doubled as he walked toward the Sleeping Dragon, however his worries broke apart as a timid laugh escaped the strategist's delicate lips.

"It appears that I just want to lie here and wait for reinforcements to give us a ride back to the camp…" Zhuge Liang confessed honestly at his own words, just as Zhao Yun kneeled beside his comrade as the Little Dragon had disposed the arrow that struck him deep into the shoulder joints, creating a pained sensation as his muscles stretched.

"I apologies for all the troubles I caused." The regretful general lamented at his failure and his sightless-ness on the situation. He started to dress his crush's head wound, just as the strategist smiled forgivingly toward the Tiger General.

"Do not worry about it. It wasn't your fault."

Zilong only frowned at the indolent response of his love interest, as he leaned closer to observe the dazed features of the strategist, grimacing at his concerns. His voice carried the concern over to the Sleeping Dragon's ears, just as the strategist's ebony eyes came to meeting at the Tiger General's jade-like eyes, "Kongming… How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, just tired… I broke my promise with Lord Liu Bei, I suppose..." Zhuge Liang's voice droned just as a rustling of leaves exposed the arrival of the reinforcements. His eyes immediately became focused as both warriors immediately reached for their blades, waning at their relaxation. However, the panicking voice of the apprentice of Shu only brought relief back to three injured officers.

"Prime Minister! Lord Lu Xun, they are here!" Gestures were immediately sent toward the hidden figures within the woods; however the feral eyes of the Prime Minister of Wu immediately came upon their sights. Gan Ning only grinned sheepishly of his wounds just as the frown stretched into the young strategist of Wu's features.

The Sleeping Dragon only rolled his eyes slightly at the scene as a final knot was made for his new bandage; Zhao Yun only patted the tired strategist on his exposed forehead, smiling at the peaceful look of the Prime Minister of Shu that could rarely be seen. It almost seemed like everything had eased for the one moment within their lives… _Almost_…

End of Chapter

**Author's Note: Eeep, long chapter for such an extreme long wait… More story in this chapter than description I think. … Oh well, we are almost at the end of WoD, hang on for a few more weeks, guys and girls!**


	9. Chapter 8: Collaboration and Cooperation

**Chapter 8**

The abundant darkness consumed the strategist's soul within hatred, fear and the worst of all of those overriding emotions; vengeance. Shallow voices reflected within the unseen mirrors, howling words of disgust at the helpless Prime Minister of Shu. His mind was left vulnerable to those crude words of the chaotic world, absorbing those depraved words of the corrupted base of commoners. His eyes only twitched within a rare panic, reflecting his worries and unaware of his shifting reality within the vile surroundings.

Unswervingly, his spinning encompassing sights spun into the familiar seraphic forest that they had spent their night deviously within horrors and at the edge of their lives. Zhuge Liang's eyes slowly opened as the surrounding darkness only swarmed away from his groundings much like a flock of bats had released their prey and left him into an atrocious surrounding for one to exist within pain and bitterness. Confusion retook the strategist of his existence within the tarnished of dullness with on the forest.

His blood was splattered over the ground with familiarity of the sight, as the dazed embolic eyes only observed his pale surroundings. His panic smothered away within his terrified senses, losing whatever that had existed on the surface of the virtuous appearance of the Sleeping Dragon, just when those tenebrous eyes met a general smirking at him.

Unknowing to his will and dimmed sight, almost out of reaction lifted him from the soiled ground, the draconic strategist shot out for a falling object, unaware of the smirking features of the bald general. However, the last he saw was a surprised emerald pair of orbs. The reincarnating voice returned his mind, screaming vengeance within his hallow mind, almost being taken aback from the sealing voice of his senses, his mind swung a fist toward the specter of his dreams, listening to a screaming word that had engulfed his throat…

"NO!"

"Zhuge Liang!" A cry of surprise and shocked came within his name just as the ebony eyes soon revealed themselves to the reality. His eyes snapping open from the disastrous dream, which he had learned to loath during his search for the former missing general, and to the warm morning that had waited for his awakening.

The mild emerald orbs observed him with concern and surprised as an enhancing warmth took the alarmed former sleeping strategist onto alert as he gave a short bewildered look onto the bandaged, clenched fist that were being held by the Tiger General's fingers, halting a strike to the fragile jaw. A silent release from the tensed grip allowed the Prime Minister of Shu recollected himself at his unintentional attack as his arm pulled back to be examined by the still disorientated strategist, watched under the concern eyes of the Tiger General, clad with his regular blue armor, furnished with a strip of pale white dressing with a golden dragon dancing along with the band of clothe.

The scene where the Tiger General almost killed the strategist when they first met within the forest of death immediately replayed within both minds, wincing at the memory and the possible possibilities within it. However, that strike was out of alertness… this strike was out of anger and fear.

Subconsciously, the Sleeping Dragon allowed his back to give away from his weight and fell back on the bed while his trembling hand remained on his forehead, unaware of the sores that lingered with his back. His perspiration had become blaringly obvious as the strategist's fine toned muscles were glistening with hints of fear and horror. Zhao Yun watched his acquaintance with a vigilant agitation, wondering what could possibly brought the Sleeping Dragon into such an in depth horror.

"It is not over…" Zhuge Liang breathed unconsciously, as his pained onyx eyes finally came into the light again as the pale delicate fingers left the Sleeping Dragon's features. Those gleaming eyes of the Little Dragon only stared at him with distress and concern for his friend. However, those words that were barely audible for the general took Zhao Yun a blinking confusion.

One glance was enough to alert the Sleeping Dragon that he had somehow heard his words. Feeling a quick panic wash over him as guilt of sudden attack, Zhuge Liang quickly spoke hastily of covering his recent nightmare, "Do not mind me… I was just mumbling insolent phrases…"

Just as the strategist was about to run his trembling fingers over his saturated hair, the presence of the rough bandage was gone as he gave a questioning look toward his shoulder wound as his frail fingers came into contact his damp skin, coming to a realization that the general had unattired his top wounds. However, a frown still grew on his features as a questioning gaze was given to Zhao Yun, his voice almost matching the curiosity, "I thought it would be a doctor that would come and tend my wounds…?"

Though the general's was starting to blush in a fabulous crimson, the unbarring inquisitiveness only vanquished his embarrassment as his anxiety for the strategist doubled at his question.

"The doctor did come… didn't you heard or felt anything when he was tending your wounds?" Zhao Yun questioned, the mild jade-like eyes were only painted with worries as he observed the slightly pale strategist. Those onyx eyes wandered a bit; almost as if it had confused the strategist within his current status until his ebony eyes met the emerald gleam within the general's eyes. A slight feeling of rejection almost spread within the core his mind when the strategist cannot help but force his eyes away.

"No…" The same word that had awaken the Prime Minister of Shu was now being spoken in an eerie calmness as the strategist clicked his raven eyes, just when his eyes narrowed at the faithless attempt of remembering. Finally, giving up on recollecting his lost memory, the reluctant strategist slowly allowed his eyes meet those flaringly familiar eyes that had appeared as one of the deads in his nightmare, "What did he said?"

"He said someone was to apply some herbs onto your shoulder and head wounds, which I have taken responsibility of as you can see. You had been out for almost a day, though I had to wake you up because these herbs can hurt quite a bit when applying it…" A small hesitation stopped Zhao Yun from continuing his tale as his emerald eyes convulsed slightly, as the dark brooding impression recovered on the strategist's features. The Tiger General continued, wishing to lighten up the strategist from whatever had haunted and knowing fully well that this was not the time to question about it, "I can see I didn't need to though, you are quite a prowler. Having a habit of doing that during your journey or something?"

Hearing a jesting attempt by the general, Zhuge Liang cannot help but to smile slightly and raised an eyebrow in question, "Surely you are not observing me in my sleep very often."

Zhao Yun cannot help but to frown at the truth that he does, at times, spy at the Sleeping Dragon while he is truly asleep. However, knowing that the sinister atmosphere was diminishing away from the delightful morning, it was best to go along with his plan rather than blushing in front of the person he had misguidedly fell in love with. Acting upon his instinct, the Tiger General jokingly teased at the advisor's statement, "Now, why would I watch you sleep?"

Before having the time and chance to reply to the Little Dragon's question, a burning pain exasperated his wound as the general lightly applied some mixed herbs onto his temple wound. His face grimaced in pain of these acidic herbs, but he could hear a slight mocking tone came across Zhao Yun's tongue, "Knowing you, you would come up with some intelligent comment that renders me speechless… so, while I have a chance, this will silence you for a moment."

"Very wise of you." The Sleeping Dragon's simply stated through the grinding pain on his forehead that was soon spread to his shoulders. A genuine smile became visible on the strategist's weary and pained features from the bitter herbs, knowing fully well that no one except for the Tiger General can force him to smile at chaotic times of war, his heart was grateful for the patience and competence of the general within his years in Shu. His tongue hissing at the pain, the strategist's his eyes gleamed with a slight vexation.

"It is almost done; just let me finish wrapping your wounds…" Zhao Yun's soothing voice did not help the burning pain and the aching that had come along with his lack of movements during his unconsciousness. The silence wrapped around the silent pairs of officers much like as a blanket and had trapped upon the occulting atmosphere and had taken the darkening thoughts of the strategist, brooding upon his dreams and his fears... especially the words that had hallowed in his head.

The Third Tiger General eyes glimmered with an aestival shine, as he observed the strategist once again being absorbed into his dream, the dream that had almost forced the tactician into striking the very jaws of his. Unconsciously as both of them were enticed into their thoughts as Zhao Yun could feel his fingers fumbling with the bandage, wrapping the advisor's shoulders, however his mind was still reflecting on the strike that Zhuge Liang had unanticipatedly made.

That strike that was made the nights ago was feared for its possible outcome, just as the Little Dragon mused over the possible possibilities if he had struck the Sleeping Dragon's vital organs. However, this strike was feared for its reason. The reason of what caused the strategist to react so violently and aberrantly giving a blow to an mystified demon that had only existed within the advisor's internal realm, away from the reality of unknown.

Subconsciously, the Little Dragon made a final touching on the dressed wounds; he leaned back to the bamboo chair, musing silently. However, the lost of pain and contact brought the tactician into his own conscious as he sat up with little trouble due to his uninjured arm, watching those emerald orbs twirled within tranquility and intrusiveness upon the slight stroking of his own chin. However, the smile that was tugging on the corner of the strategist's lips heaved the general away from his thoughts.

Though Zhao Yun could feel his mind being pulled away from his own thoughts, the lashing memories of the nightmare long ago still haunted his thoughts. The mysterious dream that seemed to be proven wrong, yet it seemed to linger upon the edge of reality. Before the warrior can question the inquisitive look, a shallow voice could be heard not too far from them as pricks of the sunrays embraced the space within the shelter.

"Pardon me… Lord Zhuge Liang and Lord Zhao Yun..."

The voice only drifted into a soft timid voice that was barely audible to all ears just as he saw what was within the tent.

An imperious glance was followed by the chocolate orbs of the elder strategist, frowning slightly at the sight of his rival while the strategist of Shu only straighten his sore back, stretching his unmotivated muscles mildly. Those ebony eyes merely questioned the appearance of his former rival in Wu. However, unlike the glaring gentleman of Wu, Lu Xun's face was slightly discomfited at his ludicrous timing, his feral eyes barely did any easing upon the raising blush as his ears were soon ringing the bell of redness; or rather as red as his accustomed garments.

Ignoring the escalating surroundings around him, the Sleeping Dragon mildly shifted in his rather warm and crumpled bed. Looking past the knavish timing of the two strategists in red, his calm anima was written in his features, "What is it, Lord Lu Xun and Lord Zhou Yu?"

At the sound of authorization from the slightly elder Prime Minister, the feral-eyed boy immediately wore a serious demeanor at the discussion of their case in hand, "A coalition meeting is about to take place, due to your absence during the last few hours… Lord Sima Yi and I had taken necessary action. I hope you do not mind…"

The ring name of the Prime Minister of Wei made the Shu tactician frown at the singular thought, however his interior remained calm at the rapid news, "Who was being sent as reinforcements?"

Taking the opportunity to be involved within the conversation, the Tiger General of Shu answered his love interest's question, knowing fully well that it was bound to upset the strategist at rest, "Lord Liu Bei sent Jiang Wei as reinforcement, as you can see, Lord Sun Ce sent Lu Xun and Zhou Yu… well, Lord Cao Cao decided to send Zhang He and Sima Yi."

His frown only widen at the answer, just when Zhou Yu cannot help but to speak out the Sleeping Dragon's thoughts as the Little Dragon smirked slightly, "It does makes you wonder what was our lords thinking without us advising them."

Seeing that his rival had struck his thoughts at heart, Zhuge Liang nodded at Gongjin's words in agreement. As he watching the three generals with a slight perplexed eye, his voice droned with a dry humor, "All three prime ministers are out here. I wonder if we could make it through alive before we start poisoning each other's goblets."

"I am sure it wouldn't happen… though being in a more serious matter, when could we expect you in the meeting, Lord Zhuge Liang?" Lu Xun questioned and excused the elder Prime Minister's dryness of the situation. His golden eyes only watched the already-brooding strategist at the sight of his question.

"I will be there immediately… of course once I am dressed. Now, if you three will excuse me…" A cough escaped the elder strategist of Wu as he immediately turned away, leaving the soft material of the tent blistering over the wind, grinding at the wooden structure of the shelter. The Prime Minister of Wu bowed at the request, acknowledging the reply as he turned to join his mentor to witness the seraphic moments within the surroundings of the peaceful nature. Zhuge Liang's onyx eyes almost raised an eyebrow within the swirling beauty in it as the Tiger General stood up at his command.

However, before his departure, the Tiger General could not help but to blurt out his demands, "I will be waiting for you outside."

Unable to see the nodding of the Prime Minister, Zhao Yun walked out of tent allowing the soft flaps caress his forehead. Feeling the urge to finish the train of thoughts that was disturbed by the Prime Minister of Wu, Zilong took a deep breath of the refreshing air that was sustained within cerulean sights. His emerald orbs narrowed at the mild breeze that had brushed pass these lands of serenity and rest. Being relaxed by the peaceful atmosphere that was rare to be felt around him, his eyes closed upon his sight, allowing the scent of the fresh emerald fields embrace his senses.

"It does make you wish that everyday is like that, doesn't it?" Zhuge Liang's voice called behind the eased general, observing the perfect day of the chaotic year. The celestial plateau only brought a similar hypnotization as it enticed the strategist in its beauty, as the Prime Minister of Shu only glanced down at the rolling grasslands that leads him into a belief that they were up on a hill, waving his Peacock Feather as he spoke, "It does makes me wonder if Lord Zhang He had picked this camp spot."

An elegant laughter followed that comment shortly as both generals immediately pivoted toward the general that was renowned as the Deadly Butterfly. His amethyst eyes only glimmered with amusement, smiling at the two generals in greetings, "Of course not… Sima Yi would have scolded my taste because it doesn't any apply to his strategic means. Greetings, Lord Zhuge Liang, it is good to see that you have finally awoken from your little beauty sleep."

"Good day to you, Lord Zhang He… I thought Sima Yi would be with you." Zhuge Liang bowed and smiled slightly to the Fourth Tiger General of Wei, as the strategist was still fully aware that the general clad in his blue armor was shifting upon his feet slightly.

"Oh, no. He went ahead toward the meeting, because I tend to spend my time observing the nature a little too much." Zhang He only commented, his eyes still smiling at the two generals, "Lord Jiang Wei should be already there. I think he would be delighted to see some of his comrades, he was slightly uncomfortable around all his 'temporary allies' soon."

Nodding slightly, the strategist returned the elegant general's thoughtfulness with a mere smile, "If that's so, I believe it is best we head there as quickly as we could. Do you mind…?"

"Please head on, I am sure poor little Jiang Wei will be as quiet as a mouse if you do not head there soon." The general nodded toward the shelter where the meeting will be held, watching the generals under his watchful eyes, "As of I… I suppose I will allow the beauty around here entice me a little longer."

"Well then, we shall be going then… Don't allow your sight for beauty to harass you for your tardiness." Zhuge Liang jested slightly, before him and Zhao Yun headed toward the indicated meeting place. However, once the vivid general had become a mere prick of dot within a distance, the strategist of Shu raised an eyebrow toward the Tiger General of Shu, "I thought Jiang Wei would have spoken to you by now."

Zhao Yun only sighed at that question, "Well, I was resting too. You cannot expect me to be around for the entire day."

The strategist mused slightly on the Tiger General's statements, stroking his goatee slightly, his eyes flashing with amusement, "How am I to expect that? It almost seemed like you were hovering over me for the entire day."

Hearing those words, the Tiger General mentally slapped his forehead for the preciseness of his love interest's speculation. The truth that he did hover around the Prime Minister's tent for most of the day vexed the general slight as his emerald eyes flashed with a slight disconcert. Fortunately, the strategist didn't meet the Third Tiger General's eyes and was unable to sense that his little jest had hit the fact. Zhao Yun's eye only quivered slightly before he falsely frowned at the tactician, "We really should head on, otherwise poor Jiang Wei would really be a mouse when we arrive there."

* * *

Indeed he was as quiet as a mouse. Sima Yi mused slightly as he observed the tense apprentice of his rival, smirking slightly as he waited for his general to arrive from his 'beauty patrol'.

Mildly distracted by the ideal chattering around the tent, Jiang Wei only nervously glanced around his surroundings and the entire group of the alliance. The two strategists of Wu had just arrived shortly from their visit to the unknown as they are always whispering among one and another. The younger strategist only sighed, wondering how long will it be for him to see his comrades as his watchful chocolate eyes observed the pained pirate that had obviously was forced out of bed whined about the bleeding abrasion on his back.

However, the former pirate's bleeding back did not stop him from raising his muscular arms and waving at whoever created the sounding footsteps, the apprentice of the Sleeping Dragon immediately tensed slightly as the wondering words of the former nine bells of the sea. It was slightly obvious that his shoulder blade was still seriously wounded, as his voice rang out pain and joy at the same, forcing a slight glance from the feral-eyed strategist, "Hey, Lord Strategist and Zhao Yun!"

Turning around to meet his Prime Minister as the serene voice voiced to greet the enthusiastic pirate and his apprentice that was apparently anxiously waiting for the two major generals of Shu to arrive, "Greetings Lord Gan Ning and Jiang Wei."

Jiang Wei immediately bowed at his superiors, finally relieved to see his two comrades are fine and well. However, it stood as a question that the Tiger General would flinch as his brunette orbs meet those mere shimmering orbs of emerald, nonetheless the apprentice that was armed in his own unique greeted both of them equal, "It is good to see that both of you are well, Prime Minister and Lord Zhao Yun."

The Sleeping Dragon fanned himself with his almost-harmless feather fan, nodding toward his apprentice as he squeezed the robed shoulders. His eyes only jeered at his most recent rival as his ebony eyes met ones as similar as his, though it belonged to Prime Minister of the arch kingdom of Shu. Zhuge Liang only merely ran his fingers over the white delicate feathers of the fan, still wondering silently at how much does their lord actually mused about this reinforcement.

Feeling the moderating surroundings, the Tiger General of Shu only nodded his greetings toward the two warriors that had greeted him as he eyed the strategist with a slight suspicion that he was not satisfy with the groupings of the reinforcements, not even one bit. However, that malicious look on the Prime Minister of Wei does create a doubt for Zhao Yun to ponder about Lord Cao Cao's true intentions within the alliance.

"Why, hello, Zhuge Liang…" Sima Yi sneered slightly at the strategist of Shu, as those calm gazes only watched the advisor of Wei without a wavering emotion. The daoist strategist only bowed to him before speaking his own words.

"Greets, Lord Sima Yi."

The Prime Minister of Wei only watched his rival with amusement, his own ebony eyes was glimmering that slightest fact that the strategist of Shu would only speak so little toward his rivals as much that the tactician usually had plans that involves mere taunts, trap or any sort of ambush. However, his curiosity served almost nothing as the Sleeping Dragon's eyes only withered his interest away as those onyx orbs observed his currently surroundings.

Looking toward the strangling rivalry between the two Prime Ministers forced the Tiger General's eyebrows to furrow in question. There were a lot of questions left unanswered of how the alliance managed to stand between the bitter glares of all three lords and the Prime Ministers of all three kingdoms did not help much either. Zhao Yun only gazed silently as he silently stroke his chin merely to keep him attached to reality, his thoughts were broken when a quick, yet gentle tap was given to his armed shoulders.

"Are they always like that…?" Lu Xun asked, surprising the fierce general slightly as the Prime Minister of Wu had unsuspectingly sneaked behind the Tiger General as those wandering emerald eyes met those eagle-like orbs. Zhao Yun only smirked at the youngest Prime Minister's question; it was definitely not out of innocence, but more likely for the well-being of the coalition.

"Do you expect them to get along?" The Tiger General asked in return, his words was loud enough for the Prime Minister of Wei to mentally flinch at the mystical meaning behind his words. Zhuge Liang only smirked slightly at his companion's words as he engaged into a silent conversation with Jiang Wei.

The younger strategist of Wu only hesitated slightly at those words, his brilliant mind failing to deny the Tiger General's question as his luminous golden eyes only frowned slightly, "No… I suppose not."

However, disturbing the regular talks between their own comrades, the vivid general arrived last as his amethyst only glimmered in apologizes. Despite the murmurs of forgiveness, the Lord Strategist of the elegant general still scolded for his lateness.

As an obedient silence wrapped the entire remnant force on the serene wild lands, Lu Xun rose from his seat, knowing this was his position to speak as the leader of the reinforcement, "Seeing that now everyone had arrived within this room… I would like Lord Zhuge Liang to take over this force's control." Raising murmurs broke out of the men that found them disagreeing with the Prime Minister of Wu's thoughts, however the delicate hand of the their leader halted the mutters, "It is not because I do not see myself fitting as the head of this, but rather it is because Lord Zhuge Liang has a more solid background with what's in front of us."

At this pause, no noise broke the silence as the Prime Minister of Shu stroke his goatee slightly, musing about the youngest Prime Minister's words. His eyes remained closed at his thoughts as Lu Xun watched him in a silent hope. It was the best choice; disregard the well-known rivalry of the famed Sleeping Dragon. Those feral eyes once again observed the men around the table, his voice spoke with confidence, hope and certainty, knowing that this was the finest option that was ahead of them.

"I hope all of you will respect my choice as a Prime Minister, in Wu or not." Lu Xun then faced the still deliberating strategist, stroking his facial hair with thoughts and concern, "Lord Zhuge Liang… If you will…"

His eyes still closed almost as if his mind was still debating about the choice; however he rose from his seat and those onyx eyes flickered upon the light that still lingered upon the tent, "I will accept the position… however…" His voice droned as he started walking around the table, eyeing each general with immense interest as the Prime Minister of Wu went back to his seat, his heart lifted of the burden due to the unknown of the situation. The older strategist only continued walking around the table; his eyes gleamed with determination as his voice spoke equal to it, "I have one favor to ask of all of you."

The attention of all went onto the strategist almost immediately, even the ones that were reluctant to accept him as their new guide through this troublesome mess. Zhuge Liang's steps stopped howling near Zhou Yu's seat, as the older strategist of Wu immediately tensed of anger as he could feel the presence of his rival hovered near him, "I ask for collaboration of the team."

Everything fell into silence as the impossible request was spoken from the dry lips of the Sleeping Dragon.

"I know how hard this request could be," Zhuge Liang continued as he soon walked away from the elder tactician, "However, please do look around your… no, our surroundings right now. I can see why each one of you can hold a reason to despise me to my deepest bone or wish something dreadful upon me. This is not the time, unfortunately for those who loathe me with your fullest heart."

Pausing slightly as the Prime Minister of Shu stopped near an empty spot on the table, allowing his finger to run through the poor quality of the made-shift table. Just as he fanned himself with the delicate fan within his hand at the same moment, thinking of his next words, "Our last battle with the rebellion did not quell it at all. This is not because we did not manage to eliminate Zhang Jiao, but it is rather…"

Those last words haunted the strategist as his eyes flashed with discomfit as he watched all the generals listened to him intensively… almost too obediently, even for Sima Yi and Zhou Yu.

"Zhang Bao was alive before we found him, this speaks that the last pawns of Zhang Jiao still has not fall…"

Though his back was facing the meeting as he observed the piercing light of the soft fabric, however he still could recognize the Prime Minister of Wei broke his concentration on his words, "Wait… That's impossible that, Zhang He stabbed him through his heart the last time…"

An unbearable silence blanketed the group of generals as the unpredictable and the impossible happened almost within their sights. Though his back was still facing, as it remained motionless, however the Tiger General could almost feel that the strategist almost felt a stake stab his mentality at threat. Almost unexpected by such news, the Sleeping Dragon slowly turned toward the Prime Minister of Wei, his eyes almost confused and shattered by what he had just heard.

"Oh shit." Gan Ning breathed as his senses hit the realization hard.

"Gan Ning…" Lu Xun reacted at the foul word that escaped the former pirate's lips; however he could feel the anxiety within the air and cannot help but to feel perversity of the calmness that he had held within his heart as the page unfolded again at the mystery.

Finally regaining a little bit of his calmness, the Sleeping Dragon observed the still slightly surprised Prime Minister from Wei, "Repeat what you just said."

"I killed Zhang Bao slightly before Lord Zhao Yun became missing." Zhang He offered, knowing that his superior was still surprised at what had unconsciously escaped his lips as the Prime Minister of Shu's eyebrows immediately frowned at those poetic words from the vivid general himself. His fingers immediately trailed around his injured temple, almost as if he was resisting the stress of puncturing another wound with on his head.

"Was the corpse of Zhang Bao found?" As the Sleeping Dragon started from one of the many possibility from the resurrection of Zhang Bao, hoping that the 'Wills of the Heavens' cannot raise anyone from dead as they wish… otherwise, that could be very much like killing numberless of living deads.

"No… I don't think I ever found his corpse…" Sima Yi simply answered as his mind slowly drifted back to the edge of the reality, just as the eyes within the Prime Minister of Shu lightened up slightly. Reading his eyes almost instantly, the older tactician of Wei rose from his seat, "Then you don't mean…"

"Yes, this means he needs the corpse… then this also means…" Zhuge Liang started as his eyes immediately met with those eyes of his rival's, his mind racing for the answer as his eyes narrowing slightly.

"… Zhang Jiao couldn't raise his men back to life without it…" The Prime Minister of Wei continued, letting his thoughts take his mind away, smirking at the solution at hand.

"… So, as long as he does not find it…"

"… He won't be able to raise his entire army back from the dead!" Sima Yi concluded, but a strange feeling of discomfit ate away his heart as his eyes almost skipped away from the Sleeping Dragon's eyes painted a confused look at how his mind managed to work on parallel with one of his rival's, who will act almost differently than how the strategist of Shu will do from any situation he will meet.

Amusement almost spread across the entire force of generals at the conjunction of the two opposing strategists, as Lu Xun watched a slight amazement in his glittering golden orbs of how the two bitter Prime Ministers managed work with each other, almost when two different minds merged into one. The Tiger General of Shu didn't spend much of his time be in amused or amazed however, as he immediately questioned at the newly found information, "Then wouldn't this mean Zhang Liang could very well still be alive…?"

The Sleeping Dragon immediately took focus on the question at hand, "That could be very much possible… as I do not remember seeing his corpse in my second run within the battlefield… As for the others loyalties of the Yellow Rebellion Turban, Zhang Jiao couldn't possibly resurrect his entire army and gather all the corpse of all his fallen generals, since he is also on pursue of our forces and the others."

His eyes closed at the growing stress as his mind only gathered what had been spoken. Feeling that his mind was empty for the first time within the journey, despite the pain his ebony orbs scanned the coalition once more, "That is all for today's meeting; I heavily recommend that all of you have enough rest within tonight." A shallow cough broke into the Prime Minister of Shu's final closing, almost hinting a silent message as Jiang Wei gave a small concern look to the Prime Minister. He did not stop at the notice of the cough however, "That will be all, and you are all dismissed."

At the final announcement, the bristling conversations between the main officers of the three kingdoms surfaced upon the now finished meeting. Almost as if he was acting within exceptionality, he didn't turn to join his companions at war about the possible uprising, however he only turned toward the delicate and rough clothe of the tent that they had once subsided in. The various officers that had formed this force were now mostly moving out of the tent, conversing quietly.

Feeling a nod passed behind his sight, Zhuge Liang silently felt that his apprentice gave a concern glance toward him as he became the first to leave between the generals of Shu. A vexed sigh escaped his lips as the Tiger General approached him along with the sounds of his boots stepping lightly on the ground before the warmth of his hand came upon the Sleeping Dragon's uninjured shoulder.

"It wasn't needed to cough against my statement, Zilong." The Sleeping Dragon inquired calmly, as he turned to meet the general, allowing the hand that was formerly placed upon his shoulder slip away from its previous position. Zhao Yun's mild jadeite eyes only watched the strategist with unexpected amusement. However, behind those emerald eyes, the strategist could feel the curiosity for his dream bustled with intrusiveness. Doubtful that he was ready to speak to the general about his dream yet, Zhuge Liang only continued, "I am very certain that the others found my words quite amusing to follow as well…"

A sheepish smile crossed the general, however guilt was missing from the smile as Zhao Yun was fully aware that his smile was barely a reputation for his supposed guilt, "I am glad you noticed it yourself… perhaps you should spare Jiang Wei however, he is always worried."

Starting his way to the outside of the tent, the strategist of Shu only allowed his eyebrows furrowed slightly at the Tiger General's statement as the a frown soon spread within his features, "Too worried." Fully aware that the general was silently tugging behind his footsteps, Zhuge Liang only watched the seraphic skies with a slight awe. He was still disturbed by his thoughts however, "It does sometimes wonders me about him…"

The Tiger General almost stopped breathing at the Sleeping Dragon's statement; his heart was racing, wondering if the Prime Minister can easily sense someone's concern and the source so quickly. His eyes flickered with a worried gleam; however the strategist only ignored that glimmer as he turned to meet the Little Dragon. His eyes remained puzzled at those flashing eyes of concern as his mind wondered about his apprentice not for the first time, as a smooth breeze only crimpled the grass beneath them.

Finally at the allowance of his voice, Zhao Yun found his words croaking against his throat at the strategist's possible speculation, "What do you mean…?"

"I don't mean anything… I am just somewhat concern for his own health." The strategist only implied toward the general's question, disregarding the discomfiture of his voice. Much like the breeze that had passed them in the recent time, the relief covered Zhao Yun's worries of Zhuge Liang's thoughts, wondering silently at how could the strategist possibly think of such 'disgraceful' thoughts and at his quiet stupidity.

"Kongming, he can take care of himself." Zhao Zilong replied easily, as his fears diminished into the inexistent world, only nagging the Tiger General's mind silently within the back. However, disregarding it, the general only resumed with his assumption, "You do know that is how most of us feel about you, especially when you put your work upon your health. I am sure Jiang Wei can easily agree with what I just said."

Another sigh escaped those delicate lips of the strategist, "Is this turning into another lecture about the lack of grains and sleep I am having?"

"No…" Zhao Yun only mildly replied as another issued nudged his mind into spilling what the true purpose was between this talk. However, those studded orbs of the strategists only told that the Sleeping Dragon knew what was within his mind within their entire conversation and meeting, "You know why I waited, Zhuge Liang…" The usage of the strategist's standard name only forced a slight shiver from both of them, as the morning flashed between their eyes within a measly second.

"I thought, or rather hoped, you would never ask." The Prime Minister muttered, however the Tiger General's ears rang with guilt as the mild grimness of the Sleeping Dragon's reply echoed as loudly as a bell, yet it was merely spoke with a voice within reality. Forcing his eyes to meet those honest emerald eyes, his voice only sound ruthless and it surprised the general how it harsh did it feel even with the words was bare, "I do not want to talk about it."

Feeling the word 'vengeance' rang within his head; the strategist found himself walking away from the astonished Little Dragon. A momentary guilt only screamed within his mind, almost unlike for him to act so harshly to any of his companion. The blinking of the general only recovered Zhao Yun from his fleeting revelation.

It was going to be harder than he thought to gather what had caused the sudden attack from his love interest. Much harder.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: **

****

**Maybe a slight OOC here between several of character, though my imagination is getting twisty. O.o;**

****

**Besides, I know how weird it is for one fiction that went from the Search for Zhao Yun plot went into a sort of undead story plot, or what it seems right now… though trust me, we are still in the plot!**

****

**This chapter is dedicated to AmaDono and DarkMoonFlute288 for their encouragements while I am writing this fic… Not to mention, it was their birthday a few days ago, so happy (late unfortunately) birthday to you two. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter that was speed-written (and hopefully still being kept in its best quality). **

****

**By the way, Gongjin is Zhou Yu's style name, for those that didn't know when they were reading this fanfiction.**

****

**In addition, I decided to answer Saturngold's question here… Being frank, I don't know when I will release Droplets of Rubies. I hate to do it after I finished the WoD series (which could possibly take VERY LONG for me to finish it), though the best possibility is after I finished writing another one-shot and finished writing Words of Despair, which will be where I will release the second addition to the WoD series and work on Droplets of Rubies as well.**

****

**Credits: The Sima Yi-Zhuge Liang scene where their mind worked in conjunction (This also relates to the plot for special reasons) was inspired by Moonlight Madness by Gingivere the Shadowreave. Awesome story, be sure to read the entire thing when you have time. ;**


	10. Chapter 9: Betrayer

**Chapter 9**

Painted with violet and vermillion streaks, hinting the arrival of dusk, the near spotless skies seemed to have guaranteed a momentary peace for the groups of several officers from various kingdoms within the lands of China. The bristling sounds of the brushed blades of evergreen were created upon the striding figure of the Sleeping Dragon. His eyes stood wondering along his way toward the Tiger General's camp.

Confused as he was about the nightmare and about his sudden harshness to his fellow comrade, the urge to apologies was too great for the Prime Minister. However, the discomfort that had eased on his heart was repulsing every word his tongue wanted to spill for. Though the darkness had crept upon half of his delicate features, his eyes still gleamed with that unique thoughtfulness, thinking for a perfect explanation toward the general that he had mercilessly stabbed with his coldness.

The discomfit that was continuously growing upon the atmosphere made Zhuge Liang's words wavered with a slight fear of rejection. His form stopped when the familiar camp, his eyes flickered slightly with an anxious heart.

_Lord Zhao Yun? I just saw him going into his camp… Perhaps you can find him there._

Those reassuring words of his apprentice echoed on the back of his mind. Taking a heartening breath, the strategist silently entered the made-shift shelter, hoping that its flap would not create any disturbing noise. Immediately his eyes took an observation of the pale surroundings of the shelter, searching and looking for the general that was commonly dressed within his gracious blue armor and those emerald eyes that had once dreadfully reminded the Sleeping Dragon of his nightmare.

At the sight of the inner structure of the camp of the kindling fabric of the camp, his eyes laid practically on the still form of the third Tiger General of Shu. Perhaps he was asleep, seeing that the movement of the strategist upon the entrance of his privacy was not glared at. Not quiet certain however, Zhuge Liang found himself clearing his throat, which immediately attracted the general in a surprised stance. The meeting of those ebony eyes almost relieved his mind though; those simmering contemplation immediately became vague on those jaded eyes.

"You surprised me." Zhao Yun breathed slightly, as his hand immediately brushed those misplaced strands away from his eyes, running his fingers through that smooth hair of his. The strategist only merely blinked at the sudden reaction of the warrior before his throat allowed him to speak from the unseen perversity.

"My apologies for entering without a word." Though that was all that came from his eager tongue, the Sleeping Dragon found his eyes averting around the camp, not willing to lay it upon those aestival eyes of the general. Being the first to sense discomfort from the threatened soul of the strategist that was hidden underneath the mask of serenity, Zhao Yun instantly wondered at the possible reason of the strategist's visit. His mind was still blunt from his thoughts of the Sleeping Dragon's harshness.

Knowing the general had sensed his distress from those suspecting eyes of emeralds, Zhuge Liang allowed a breath of his anxiety to escape his lips. This was all too hard to admit or to tell a man that could possibly be dead within a few days about his own future death.

"Come on outside, the furnishings within here distracts me."

Almost turning without his companion's acknowledgement, Zhao Yun's nodding went on unnoticed as the Sleeping Dragon only allowed himself to inhale again to ease his growing apprehension. He had never felt this way in his life, facing the man he loved and facing the possibility of the future.

The fresh scenery helped the strategist a little, unlike the pale furnish of the shelter that had nagged the strategist's mind about being in his love interest's privacy and causing the building anxiety within the tactician's mind. Much like the shadows that had crept upon the dusk of the day, Zhuge Liang could feel his closest companion inched behind him; he himself was equally tensed from the possible subject the strategist could mention.

Knowing that those eyes were on him, Zhuge Liang could feel the awaiting glances for the apology that he was about to spill before his mistreated comrade. The reflection of time flashed upon the skies as the single minute became a matter of the time as the night approached, the Tiger General only stood there waiting patiently. Finally, the Sleeping Dragon turned to meet those negotiated emeralds.

"I want to apologies about my harshness toward you." The strategist confessed awkwardly, however those striking words only snapped the tediousness upon the general's mind. Almost moving to speak his bit quickly, Zhuge Liang hesitantly placed a hand gently upon the forearm of the general, "No, please let me finish."

Enticed by those truthful, honest piceous eyes of the tactician, Zhao Yun could find himself almost obeying that seductive voice that lingered within the air. However, as dazed as he was to watch those stunning eyes of his love interest, his eyes only remained at focus.

"You have a right to know, and you have a right to be concern. Perhaps I was not ready to speak of it, however…" Zhuge Liang found his eyes traveled upon those elegant features the Tiger General held, as his voice drifted into nothingness, taking in the beauty within those mild verdant eyes that were listening to his voice intensively, "I should not hesitate with such matter. If it were not for your concern, I might still be… tempted that my denying of the possible vision will not make it happen."

Releasing his gentle grip upon the general, Zhuge Liang took a minor step back to give himself and the Tiger General a little space between themselves. His eyes watched the general in silence as the skies grew dark and stars illuminated at the nigrous skies mildly, allowing the shadows to drift upon his young, worn features. As silence wrapped upon the conversation, discomfort amidst between them, the Tiger General almost blinked away from the growing tension and his alluring trance.

Allowing his fear to retake him in his mind, the renowned Sleeping Dragon watched those sweeping winds from afar. The fluttering of those trees, the bristling of the grasses, the flickering of the flame, Zhuge Liang momentarily hoped that his nightmare was just some twisted dreams from his vivid and cursed imagination instead of a possibility from the future; the truth. Unexpectedly, his tongue flicked before his mind and the words that started to spill from the general came to an unexpected halt.

"Kongming…"

"You might die sometime here…" Zhao Yun froze at those words, "Sometime in this rebellion… I am not certain if it is true, but…"

Unable to speak more to the truth, Zhuge Liang only cast his eyes on the muddy ground the he stood upon. His face remained stall with the wisp of stress and thoughtfulness, however, his eyes flickered with immense worried. Watching the precise movements of the grass spilled his distress like those crimson splashes of battles; he only placed his lingering fingers behind him and allowed the stunned gaze drilled upon his heart.

The flickering trails of hopes and fates stared at the two unknown couples and at their moment of truth, stuck upon the caliginosity of the night. He, the Sleeping Dragon, was chosen to watch as someone's fate past his will, his life and make a drastic change toward history; and he hated it. He hated how he was to watch the general became knowing to the path ahead of him and he loathed how he was to make the final judgment to his love's life. Yet, he does not know what decision he needs to make to keep the third Tiger General alive.

Feeling the momentary spun from the Tiger General, as those masculine back turned toward him, Zhuge Liang frowned slightly at Zhao Yun's placidly arched back. The darkened figure of the tiger general only blazed with a mild vermillion of the torch, as he was unable to accept what did the strategist said to him. From there, he turned to meet the roughly hardened gaze of the strategist.

Zhuge Liang only nodded to confirm his words.

"Why?" The general asked meekly, stabbing the strategist's soul with a million shards. Unable to meet the fierce warrior's stricken features, Zhuge Liang only watched the rustling leaves of the trees with such an eerie quietness that many would he easily thought he was the messenger of death. Fearing that the question fell on deaf ears, Zhao Yun repeated his strangled words in a hushed whisper, "Why…?"

Those questions forced cracks upon the robe of silence that Zhuge Liang wielded ever since those accursed words spilled before his lips. The Prime Minister of Shu's imperative gaze met those sparkling, shocked eyes from the general. His teeth gritted silently as the words finally could not hold behind his calm features anymore, and along with it a slight frustration was brought along his tone, yet an eerie softness still flowed upon his voice, "I cannot figure out why either, Zilong. If this was something I could push away from the road of fate, I would do so. I would do anything to avoid that fate from falling upon you, but I am just a mere mortal…"

The strategist's tone almost suffered at the words that had just spilled second either as his lips sprout out the last with only a breath, "Who am I to play the role of god and fate…?"

It was a struggle of emotions to hear the Prime Minister spoke such lost words. There was one last piece of puzzle that had been left untouched by the Sleeping Dragon and Zhao Yun had it fumbling under those blood-tainted fingers, feeling his voice and stress broke, he feels the need to give it to the strategist.

"Kongming…"

Zhuge Liang's attention immediately snapped onto the naked honest eyes of the Tiger General's, just as the Little Dragon took a deep breath of his very own; unknowing the consequences and beyond of handing the only missing piece from the future. Feeling his voice weakened, only a mere whisper broke into the tensed air that surrounded them, "No one is in the role to play around with fate… but… I…" closing his delicate emeralds, Zhao Yun inhaled the fresh seasoned air of the nature, "I have to tell you that…"

"Lord Zhuge Liang."

Feeling that breaking of tension snapped on the air, Lu Xun only interrupted the Tiger General from anymore further declaration of his own dreads. Those eagle orbs only flickered in the complete darkness of the outer circle as the flames only allowed his golden trims to flicker with a strange holiness, almost fate had sent the calm, respecting pyromaniac to stop the interruption of the flow of the upcoming.

"I apologize for interrupting, but Lord Zhuge Liang, there is a very important matter you must attend to…" Bowing with a humble charm, Lu Xun only looked apologetic of doing everything that fate needs him to do; unknowingly of his own will. The Tiger General only frowned at the urgency that rang within the younger Prime Minister's however, feeling that he had been stopped from changing fate as the wind only picked a howl of the rustling leaves.

The Sleeping Dragon immediately showed a sign of hesitation as his sable eyes shot a sign of disappointment and unwillingness to leave with the pyromaniac of Wu, struggling with the option of the urgent matter. There wasn't any choice for the fierce general however, as he only nodded reluctantly, sending away the older Prime Minister to attend the matter and throwing away his only opportunity to tell the most important thing in his life.

Just as the shadows overtook Zhuge Liang's retreating form, the flashing sadness and hatred of the viridian eyes only lowered Zhao Yun's head at a struggling emotion as a sole tear fell silently and soundlessly on the delicate meadow.

"Is this it? The fact that I could not tell him to stay away from altering my path to death… the fact that I am in no position to play around with fate…" Silently whispered, Zhao Yun became unable to hold his crumbling emotion anymore, more than a few tears splashed at the soil, lamenting along with the general, "Fate told me you are going to die, and there is not even one thing I could do to save you from it…"

At the hushed whisper, even nature became still at the voice that spoken to no one but his thoughts… After a long moment of unvoiced tears, a wind picked the lamentation along with his flow… speaking an unheard answer.

* * *

The silence only continued between the two Prime Ministers as they receded into the pyromaniac's neatly packed tent, only the echoes of their calm breathings flowed into the thickening stillness; before breaking as Lu Xun spoke his unconfirmed suspicion, "You know it is tonight, you should know that they are coming tonight… and yet… you do nothing about it?"

As the accusation only waken the Sleeping Dragon's eyes, disturbed by those missing words from the Little Dragon, his ebony only flickered with a slight guilt, bringing his insecure words along, "We are down to no defense... our troops are barely ready… there are only two patrol teams available… It is quite obvious."

"Why? He is going to be in danger… we poured more than our limits into bringing him back… why doing this now? You are hurting yourself and him as well. You… are going to hurt all of us and ascend death on some of the unprepared…" Lu Xun's eyes only flared with a puff of disappointment at the older Prime Minister, as his voice held the anger at the Sleeping Dragon.

"I know… Dismissing most of our troops and lowering our defense intentionally, I am forcing them to attack late in the midnight."

A slight confusion only frowned at Zhuge Liang's intentions. As Lu Xun did not hide it, the Sleeping Dragon only let out a sad chuckle of his own guiltiness, "I am selfish for doing this… I am sacrificing everyone just to know what do they want him for… him, my possible other half, the person that might completes my life… and I am sacrificing him."

"You really do love him… but knowing why they want him will not do anything good… unless I am missing something, of course." Lu Xun only frowned as he spoke his thoughts softly, allowing the Sleeping Dragon to hear his presence.

"Because I am almost certain it involves me."

Lu Xun's feral eyes only widen at the skeptical response, he had expected the Prime Minister to speak something out of a justified cause. However, speaking about sacrificing a warrior that had never known about the wavering mind of the Sleeping Dragon was beyond cruelty. Especially to come to believe that the Tiger General do love the man back, it only flickered a spark within Lu Xun's soul as time stopped for him to recapture those repeating words.

"That is beyond cruelty! Sacrificing your love for yourself is a selfish act, Lord Zhuge Liang!" At the tone of accusation, the Sleeping Dragon only stared, frowning, at the pyromaniac. The Prime Minister of Wu did not stop however, his golden eyes brought the flames of his soul upon his once-collected surface as he threw the last bit of words toward the older strategist, "And I thought you were a honorable and concerning man!"

Sealing himself into darkness, Zhuge Liang could not but to feel as Lu Xun have spoken the truth; even the fact that the young pyromaniac wasn't meant to know that the elder strategist took a liking on one of the Tiger Generals of Shu have skipped passed his mind. His voice was soft and carried a great burden as it cracked the following silence of the burst, "True as your word brings…"

"As true as it might be, why can't you reconsider? It couldn't be too late, even as midnight is closing in!" Lu Xun urged as his feral eyes proved the shallow emotion of wanting those two to reunite together out of good will. However, the rapid stepping of mud is being crushed under weights of a body immediately brought shivers toward the pyromaniac's spine, betraying his words of reassurance within that split second; his eyes darting to the entrance toward his own tent.

"Too late." Was all Zhuge Liang managed to spoke with his tender voice as he calmly recollect his gaze as a weathered Jiang Wei dashed into the tent, grasping dearly to his breath. The Sleeping Dragon only gave a reassuring nod, knowing what his apprentice here was to speak about and gently squeezed the sweat glistening Jiang Wei, "But not too late to change the course of history."

Those twinkling brown eyes only shot up toward his master, his mentor, as an unidentified sense of betrayal washed over him. Zhuge Liang only winced at those eyes, eyes that raged with a curious beast asking why with a touch of bitter pain of betrayal. Feeling another impact mentally, the Prime Minister of Shu only silently begged Lu Xun to explain to his apprentice after this.

A nod was what he got in return, "I will arrange everything else. Please hurry, Lord Zhuge Liang."

The heartening words of the Prime Minister of Wu were all the Sleeping Dragon needed to hasten toward to the Little Dragon and rescue the other dragon that now lingered on the edge danger.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long, long, long three months wait. Anyway, a late Merry Christmas to those who have read this late chapter. .**


	11. Chapter 10: Sweet Darkness

**Chapter 10**

If there was anything he could wish for, he would have wished for the terror to end.

This was too tiring, too exhausting. Every blow he made to the men that came close to him, fatal or not, was straining every single sense he had. Zhao Yun was sick of it. This constant replay of failure caused by men that are too blind to see that there are no such things as eternal peace and a heaven that will guide an insane man; it was straining and aching his war-ridden hands. However, the deadly and flickering shine of the Fierce Dragon still approached in a draconic dance against the night raid like as the torches blazed against the darkness of the night.

He spun right, as a sheer of ripping flesh and a hollow of fear followed, splattering rivers of still pumping blood onto the ground and onto the shaft of his spear. The Tiger General only gritted his teeth as his mind screamed to end it all, just tear them apart, and give them their merciless deaths and tortures. This was causing too much pain, too many strains, and too many aches. Letting out a ferocious cry of a dragon, the blazing spear was being swung to his left, hooking each unfortunate being with their flesh, running their crimson life free, before being thrown to the right along with the rest of their foolish comrades.

The words of terrors, the staggering steps of peasants, servants and warriors were only mildly a small buzz to his ear. He could barely hear those words of retreating and begging of their lives before the jagged, tarnished blade of his spear silenced them and their unconfirmed retreated continued as no one dared to make a move to the driven dragon. Zhao Yun's eyes only shimmered with an unspoken anger. It stopped however. The sudden buzz of his mind crawled in fear towards the corner of his sanity; his stance loosened in shock and disbelief… maybe even fear.

Forget anything about a wish for the current terror to end; he wanted the man that caused this terror to die. It was too sickening to imagine. To just simply think of nature's laws being violated in such a degree… His body shook with a silent revelation.

Letting down his defense was one of the worst mistakes he had come to learn, many times in his life, as a sheer of blood ripped across his midriff. He could only stare in disbelief at the gushing warm blood that soaked his dragon emblem cloth within a matter of seconds.

However, his eyes played no images on him as his senses did. A streak of pain came forth at the sight of his distress.

This was impossible.

"Ah, Little Dragon… Did you miss me?" A rather familiar voice smirked at him.

It was impossible… he killed him; he swat that demon's heart without a single concern… However, as blackness clawed and grasped his vision, he could remember the hollowing words of Sima Yi's disbelief of Zhang Bao. Then the darkening shadows consumed him before the solid rocks of the ground below caught him.

He was a fool.

However, there was no one to confirm truly what had caused the Sleeping Dragon to make such a decision; there were only the crunching mud beneath his hurrying weight and passing shadows of charcoal trees. Only the torch burnt bright against the darkness of everything else, catching the gleams of sweat that lingered upon his forehead. Everything was beating against his mind and his body; his heart, the time and the blustering enemies that were invading their camp. It was just fatal evidences that this was _his _fault. There was surely no one to blame for the Prime Minister of Shu and he knows because this was his fault, if there was to be anything to happen to the Tiger General, he would not forgive himself.

Zhuge Liang paused for a brief second, bringing his long dangling Taoist sleeve to wipe the perspiration away from his vision. It was a frantic search, him against the ambush party that was most likely to be looking for that same Tiger General. Allowing a timid breath of air to escape, those ebony eyes only wandered around the place of absolute darkness excepts for the shy traces of the landscape of where Zhao Yun and he talked along with the innocent stars and the hanging moon.

There was nothing, no one was in sight except for the only flickering flame and the thickening forest in front of him.

The worn Prime Minister stumble a slight step, desperation seeking his mind. His mind whispering questions that he wanted to be answered as his weary eyes sought for the only familiar shadow he was looking for. However, gentle winds were his only answer to the eerie quietness.

Until his foot shifted with a sound of dripping.

Confused at why would there be the sound of dripping below where he stood; the Sleeping Dragon frowned at the ground as his fingertips came in contact of padded wet grasses. It was not till very long did the Prime Minister's mind immediately widened at the possibility of the strange dampness however, as the racing hand immediately brought the only source of light into sight.

_No one is in the role to play around with fate… but… I…_

Blood.

_But I have to tell you that…_

Ghost whisper of the memory that just happened in same grassland sounded in his mind as Zhuge Liang swung the torch in the sound of the dripping and the illuminated sight before him was something he wished he would never need to see again. His eyes slowly followed the rough branches trickled with blood, before its crimson liquid followed through the air to the formerly emerald blades.

The sole standing tree that was before the deep thickening forest held an aura of fear around it, a cold shiver was sent to over the Prime Minister of Shu's spine as his eyes scaled the branches, even laying its sight on the source of the dripping crimsons. There was nothing that would had brought as much fear into his heart as the sight of the Tiger General tied so helplessly on the branch, blood coated and splattered over his sapphire draconic armor as more of the hematic found its way through the saturated, thick rope and had started painting the emerald field with more redness.

Unable to find his voice at the moment, fearing the worst of the Little Dragon's as the Sleeping Dragon started to lose what his subconscious was trying to tell him.

_This is not yet his time._

"Zhao Yun!" His voice finally crooked as his hand immediately reached for the rope, thanking god momentarily when he felt the general's breath and for the rope being reachable.

The sliver sound of the drawing scathed sword screeched into the surrounding as the Prime Minister of Shu felt his reflection shined shimmered on the blade as the moon hung low, almost as if something mysterious were lurking in the shadows. Zhuge Liang could however care less about the odd silence of his surrounding when a pair of blurred emerald flickered shyly to the serene field, his eyes meeting up with the Sleeping Dragon.

"Kongming...?" Zhao Yun's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as the timid ends of his brows drew together at why he was able to stare down to the strategist in such an angle before realizing he was barely connected to a mere branch of a tree. His confusion did not ease from his voice however, "What... why am I hanging like this?"

"Hold on." At the flow of the soft, collected voice of the Sleeping Dragon, the Tiger General nodded wearily as the mere buzzing of the sawing blade sounded clearly to his ears. Zhuge Liang only let a concern look creep into his face as his serene voice floated into the air again. If their situations were not so dire at the ambush, Zhao Yun realized he would had allowed his eyes to slip into the soothing darkness along with echoes of his only love's voice, "The rope is about to break, brace yourself, Zilong..."

Within the very moment he heard those alarming words, barring that one mere second, his only attachment to the branch released its deathly grip, allowing the warrior to fall freely onto the Sleeping Dragon with widen eyes. The Prime Minister of Shu stumbled a few quick steps at the sudden heavy weight of the fit-looking general as he caught the general from the full impact of the fall, slamming his back towards the trunk of the tree as Zhao Yun found his weight easing onto the strategist's cushion.

Zhuge Liang allowed a small moan escape his throat at the painful collision of the rough bark behind him, his eyes rolling to the back of his head at the moment flashing whiteness came into his sight at the flaring pain. Feeling his soothing black eyes rolled back into place, the young Prime Minister allowed his eyes to look at the startled emeralds that had slipped its place to his lap. The Sleeping Dragon then heaved wearily at the general before groaning his name accidentally at the Little Dragon's name, "You are heavier than you look, Zilong."

At the groan of his name, Zhao Yun found himself slapping himself from the ideal position he wished to be. After a mental shook to his brain, despite the piercing darkness and the clawing darkness from his weariness, the general glared at the strategist that was partially below him.

"... You are not counting my armor as well..."

"Well, you definitely still look lighter than you really are."

Zhao Yun felt his nerves snap alight when the rough voice that was not Zhuge Liang's answered his reply. Feeling his body immediately left the comfortable position on top of the Taoist at the clinks of his armors, he glared at the shadow before a frosty tip of a spear poked his exposed neck, sending his eyes to widen again.

"Don't even think of anything, Little Dragon..." A bold voice warned him as a small wheezing came out of the darkness, "You know, watch your precious dragon truly sleep..."

The Prime Minister of Shu narrowed his eyes as his breaths were becoming more haggard as a tight rope constricted his throat around the bark. The perspiration that were excreted from the effort it took him to breath slipped down the bridge of his nose and to his chin before dripping onto the silky white robe he wore. Trying to take his breath as calmly as he could without losing his instincts to the beastly human instincts beneath himself, the strategist gave a small struggle as his hands tightens into a death grip around the deathly rope. However, as much sweat and darkness in his eyes, he saw those fearful eyes of the general watched him with an unwavering anxiety.

"Now, now... pet, don't struggle so much, this will be a lot less painful if you don't move..." A voice behind the fraught strategist panted those words with a trickling warm breath as the man that was strangling him sneaked a lick to the lobe of his sweaty ear. Zhuge Liang tried to minimize his shudder of the disgust as he only rasped in response as his struggling started to ease as heaviness started to seep into his limbs and darkness were biting his vision.

"You know that right? This is really all your fault, Zhuge Liang. You can stop wishing for the warrior in front of you to help. If we wanted to, nothing would have stopped him. He hates you for betraying him for the answer to your curiosity. Don't you want to know the name of the man that saved your life? You can know if you give into us. The heaven that created this fine body of yours will and can give you the answer you want... My name is Pei Yuan Shao, by the way..." The host lied as the Yellow Turban general found his free arm to trace the edges of his hostage's tattered Taoist robe, a small shook was the last resistance the strategist managed before his limbs became limper to the gnawing shadows.

Zhuge Liang felt himself lack the strength to even rasp, but his scratchy breath did not end as he subconsciously waved those words out of his head as much as sweet as it was to his curiosity. Somehow, for some of the oddest reason, the Prime Minister had put every bit of his strength into keeping his vision as clear as he could in order to keep his eyes locked to the Tiger General.

The lick, the shudder, those taunting words did not go unheeded by the Tiger General as much as the Sleeping Dragon had hoped. It was almost obvious to the strategist as he watched a cry of frustration erupted from the general's throat as he ripped himself away from the hidden shadows of his grip, almost guaranteeing to ascend punishment upon those who wronged him.

_Almost..._

As the derisive, seductive blackness consumes the last of his vision, the splatter of blood across Zhao Yun's back, which happened when he fought the death trap that held him from doing anything, were revealed to the fainting strategist.

And that last thing he saw before complete darkness consumed his mind was when Little Dragon's fist found his way to his victim's jaw, before meeting those frightening eyes and the silent cry of his name.

End of Chapter

**Author's Note: Whoa, Words of Despair had been dead for almost more than 7 months... I am so sorry to those who have been reading! . ; Anyway, sorry for the such chapter, but it was such a tempting urge to just cut the story right there in such an ideal cliffhanger... . ; ... I know I never have said this before in this story, but please drop a review! .;**


End file.
